Sinful Perfection
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: 16yearold Tysa is smart and popular. Perfect. Though that's not what she wants. Kai is a drifting rebel. He wants to break Tysa out of her mold. KaiXOC. maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Before anything starts, Tysa is the character from the **Tyson's Twin** universe. Not that you have to read that, just letting you know that she has appeared (and is apparently still appearing). And I don't own any of the Beyblade characters. Just Tysa.

* * *

"Tysa, can you join our study group tonight?" 

"Sorry, I can't. I promised the decoration committee I'd help them today." Tysa said kindly as she waved to the group.

_And then I promised brother I'd help him…_she thought. She sighed as she swished her long black hair back. It didn't pay off to be smart sometimes. Or pretty. Especially when what she really wanted was…

"Tysa!" Hilary ran up to her excitedly. "Come on!" she started to drag her friend.

"What--! Where are we going?" Tysa cried.

"Tysa." Her brown haired friend glared at her with red eyes. "We haven't hung out in forever. So, now, we're going to go somewhere tonight."

"Huh?"

"Well, first, we're going to go to the mall. You probably don't have any clubbing clothes…"

"Clubbing! But-but! I promised—"

"Promised, promised, promised! Tysa, the school's not going to hate you if you didn't fulfill one promise!"

"But, Hilary…"

"No, buts!" Hilary shook her head and started to drag Tysa again. "Come on! We're going shopping." Tysa's eyes widened.

"Noooo!"

"How did you get me into this?" Tysa whined as she looked around the darkened club with lights everywhere.

"Oh come on. Have some fun for one night." Hilary told her, leading her to a booth. "You sit here, I'm going to get us some drinks." Tysa nervously slid into the couch as Hilary left. Thinking about it, she really hadn't relaxed lately. Maybe she should loosen up a bit.

"Hey there." Tysa looked up and saw a blue-haired guy about one year older than her. Tysa blushed a bit at the both cute and sexy guy.

"Uh…hi." Tysa answered, then nervously faced her head back to the table.

"Mind if I?" he asked, looking at the space next to her. Without even her answer, he slid in close to her. "So, what's wrong? You come alone?"

"No…um, with a friend."

"Mmmhmm." The boy nodded. "Hey, I know you. Weren't you in the paper for some science project?" Tysa blushed and nodded.

"Er…yeah." She said nervously.

"I never thought someone one so smart can be so pretty up close." He said. Tysa blushed again.

"T-that's what almost everyone says." She admitted. The boy nodded while 'mmmhmm'ing again. After a moment of silence, the music changed to more of a club tune.

"Come on." The boy said, dragging her out the booth.

"What?" Tysa asked, confused. The boy smirked at her.

"Even bookworms need a break."

"Ms. Granger! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Tysa woke up from her desk with a start. "Thirty-five!" The class stared at her.

"Even though that's the right answer, sleeping is something I'd expect from your brother, Tysa." The teacher told her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hinisha. I was up all night studying." In a way, this was a half-truth. That boy had gotten Tysa to dance every to every song with him. Hilary had apparently saw the two, and gave Tysa a note she was leaving early. Then, Tysa got home, remembered she had a science test in two days, and started to study, even though it was 2:00 A.M.

"Well, because this never happened before, I suppose I can give you a break this once." Mr. Hinisha said.

"Thank you." Tysa said, concealing a groan.

"Tysa Granger, please report to the office." A secretary's voice sounded on the intercom. Tysa sighed and stood up.

"It's probably just an award or somethin', sis." Tyson whispered as she walked by. Tysa gave her brother a sleepy glance.

"Hello, Tysa." The secretary greeted her as she entered.

"Hi, Ms. Kobayashi." Tysa said sleepily. She opened the door to the principal's office.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tate? You wanted to see me…" Tysa said meekly as she sat down.

"Hold on, Tysa." Ms. Tate said with a phone to her ear. "Yes, I am busy, Mark…here, I'll call you back." Ms. Tate hung up the phone and smiled at Tysa warmly. "Hello, Tysa. So, you know that High School you wanted to go to next year?"

"Suzuki Prep?" Tysa asked for clarity.

"That's right. They read your accomplishments, and are wondering if you want to go for a trial day tomorrow? You don't have to wear their uniform yet." Ms. Tate told her. Tysa nodded, a little to sleepy to answer. "Are you ok? You seem dazed…"

"I'm fine. Really, Ms. Tate." Tysa told her. "I better get back to class." Ms. Tate nodded as Tysa did a sort of waddling out the door.

"Well, Ms. Granger, we will be thrilled to have you as part of our school." The Suzuki Prep principal said as he walked Tysa down a hallway. "Your records say you have a brother…"

"He's not interested." Tysa told him as she looked at the uniforms. They were green. Not that the skirts were bad enough, but the color…

"So, you'll be put into a math class right now. Just move with someone to the next class, and try not to get lost, ok?" the principal smiled. Tysa nodded, even though she had gotten more sleep. She quietly walked into the door. Almost all the desks are filled except for two.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Granger." The teacher said. "Here, that seat's right there is for you." Tysa nodded and looked at the board. "Oh, can you solve it? Considering you're in a previous year you don't have to…"

"Seventy-eight." Tysa answered, looking back at the teacher. The class looked at the younger student.

"That's…correct." The teacher admitted. Tysa nodded and went to a desk. Stares of either anger or amazement followed her as she went to a seat in the back. "Hey, where's Mr. Hiwatari?" the teacher asked.

"He wasn't here yesterday either." A boy said. Tysa sighed. Another class held up by some sort of flunkie.

"I'm right here. Keep your pants on." Tysa turned towards the door. A blue-haired boy walked into the class nonchalantly.

"Yo, Kai, where were you?" one of the boys asked.

"Sleeping." He answered as he moved towards the back. Then he noticed Tysa and smirked. "Looks like I have a bookworm in my desk." He said. Tysa made an embarrassed blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was yours…"

"Ahh, well." Instead of asking her to get up, he went towards the other empty desk. Tysa shuddered a bit. It was that guy from two days ago.

After the class ended, Tysa followed one of the girls to a reading class. It seemed to go normally.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fujiwara?" a short brown-haired boy entered the classroom. "The principal wishes to see Ms. Granger."

"Ms. Granger? There's no—"

"Um, that's me, Ms. Fujiwara." Tysa said, standing up and walking towards the front.

"Oh. Ok, then." Tysa followed the brown-haired boy.

"Um…I think we just passed the—" Tysa started to say when they turned the corner, then stopped when she saw Kai leaning against a wall.

"Thanks, Wyatt." Kai said. Wyatt smiled and walked off, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"Um…hey, Kai." Tysa said.

"Yo, bookworm." He said. Tysa started to flare.

"I have a name, you know." Tysa told him. "It's Tysa."

"Tysa, huh?" Kai seemed to think about it. "Eh, I like 'bookworm' better. So, why are you here?"

"I'm thinking about going here next year for my junior year."

"Sophomore?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm. Thought you were older."

"Not sure whether to thank you or to hit you."

"It was a complement on your maturity. Come on." He started to drag Tysa out the building.

"Hey, where are you…"

"I want to get to know you more, bookworm."

"It's Tysa!" she yelled a bit louder. "And, we can't play hooky!"

"Why not?" he asked, giving her an innocent look.

"B-because it's wrong!"

"Listen, Book-Tysa, whatever possessed you to dance with me is going to posses you again to play hooky with me. Noñmnte?" Tysa quickly understood he had a Russian dialect.

"Listen, Kai, I'm not—"

"Welcome to the outside of the school." He said as they walked down the steps.

"K-Kai!" Tysa cried. "Let me go!"

"As soon as we get to a café, Book-Tysa. You like mochas, het?"

"…Lattes." Kai chuckled.

"Just as good."

* * *

Yeah...I'd appreciate reviews anytime, considering this is a pretty new story... and if you haven't read it yet, read **Tyson's Twin** for a better view of Tysa's character. (This Tysa is going to become more and more like that Tysa as the series progresses) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chapter up. Still don't own the characters except Tysa. And, btw, if you want to know how to pronouce the Russian words (for I loosly used English symbols) search for Russian syllable sounds on Google or whatever search engine you use.

* * *

"I still don't think we should be here, Kai…" Tysa said as Kai calmly drank his latte.

"You act like you never played hooky before."

"I haven't."

"Well," Kai smirked at the girl. "now you have."

"Kai!" Tysa cried. "I-I'm going back to the school!"

"Do you know where it is?" Kai asked calmly as Tysa stood up, not making any movements to stop her. Tysa glared shakily at Kai, who took another sip of his latte. When Tysa sat back down, he smirked. "Don't worry, Book-Tysa. I'll have you back before sixth period. I just want to get to know you more. Not many girls are both smart and beautiful. It's usually either or."

"Tak, kak r 3akoh4nπcr BBepx c nanotom kak Bbl?" (So, how did I end up with an idiot like you?) Tysa muttered in Russian, gazing at the floor. Kai stared wide-eyed at the girl, then laughed a bit.

"Looks like Book-Tysa knows the Russian language! R nhtepecyo ecπn oha ymeet kak noueπyo cppah4y3a?" (I wonder if she knows how to French kiss?) Tysa blushed a bit.

"You hentai!" she cried, hitting his arm from across the table.

"Ah, back to Japanese." Kai said, taking another sip. "Your latte's going to get cold."

"I didn't ask you to buy it for me." Tysa said quietly with a hint of ice.

"Of course not, Book-Tysa." After a moment of silence, Tysa gave in to her thirst, and drank some of the latte. "Tastes good doesn't it?"

"Can we go back to the school now?"

"Look, all I learned is that you can speak Russian, you like lattes, and you hit pretty hard."

"You keeping a list?"

"Sort of."

"And why do you want to know?" Tysa asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at Kai. Kai took another sip.

"Because you interest me." He said.

"So, Tysa, how was Suzuki?" Hilary asked when the two girls were on their way home.

"Well, I know that from first to second it's good, and so is from sixth to tenth."

"What happened from third to fifth?"

"I wasn't there."

"Huh?"

"Some guy made me play hooky with him." Hilary gasped at her friend.

"You! Playing hooky! The girl who refused to leave when she had a high temperature!"

"Shut up! It's not like he gave me a choice. He kind of dragged me out the school."

"Oh my god! He didn't rape you, did he!"

"No, he did not rape me!" Tysa snapped at her friend. "All he really did was buy me a latte." She said the last four words softly.

"Oh, ok then. Was he cute?"

"Hilary!" Tysa yelled. "Like I said, he literally dragged me out the school! Not like I had a choice with if he was cute or not!"

"Like that guy that dragged you to dance with him?"

"Yeah…" Tysa's eyes became shifty. "Exactly like that guy…" Then, a brown-haired boy in a green school uniform ran up to the two girls, panting.

"Wyatt?" Tysa recognized.

"This is for you, Ms. Tysa." Wyatt panted, giving her a piece of paper. Tysa took the paper and Wyatt ran off again, waving at the two girls. Tysa opened the piece of paper.

_Book-Tysa_

_If you're interested, come to the corner of 3rd and 5th at 9:00._

_Kai_

Tysa started to become annoyed and started to crumple the piece of paper.

"Hey, was that a boy from Suzuki?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah."

"Did he get you to play hooky with him?"

"No!" Tysa snapped again.

"I'm kidding, Tysa." Hilary giggled. "He doesn't seem strong enough to drag you anywhere anyway."

Tysa mentally hit herself as she waited at the specified spot. Did she really think that some guy she just met would come? This was probably some sort of joke, as she had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Yo, Book-Tysa." Tysa turned around and saw Kai in the same outfit he had worn the first time she saw him.

"So, why did you ask me here anyway?" Tysa asked. Kai grabbed her hand and started to drag her down a street. "Kai! Stop dragging me!"

"Would you follow me anyway?" Kai asked as he continued.

"Yes!"

"Ehh…I like dragging you better."

"Kai!"

"Here we are." Kai had led Tysa to a bar. "And in you go."

"W-wait, Kai! We're not even old enough to drink!" Tysa cried as Kai pushed her in.

"I'm seventeen and you're fifteen-sixteen."

"The drinking age is twenty."

"Eh, three-five years off. Who would know, Book-Tysa?"

"Do you know how to feel guilt?"

"Do you know how to loosen up?" Kai said in her ear, making Tysa blushed. "Just relax."

"I suppose you're the master of that." Tysa said, narrowing her eyes as Kai pushed her in a booth. Kai chuckled. "I'm not going to get drunk, Kai."

"Ooh, aren't we Miss Perfect."

"Kai!"

"Chill, ok?" Kai said when Tysa started to glare. "Sheesh. I thought you would like a comment like that." Tysa looked at her feet.

"Like I hadn't heard it over one hundred times…" she muttered. Kai looked at the girl. Then, he went over to the bartender and ordered something, then went back to the booth.

"Do you want to stop being Miss Perfect?" Kai asked. Tysa looked up at him, surprised. Right as she did, two drinks arrived at the table. "Then drink up, Book-Tysa."

"I can't believe I had two cups of that stuff." Tysa said, starting to waddle a bit. Kai caught her and rebalanced her when she tipped over a bit too much.

"Hey, you liked it. That's not a big deal. Even though you are sort of a lightweight, you impressed me. You actually wanted more."

"Hmmm…" Tysa said as she became dizzy and tipped over again. Kai pulled her close to him, not letting her go.

"Well? Have I earned a goodnight kiss yet?" he asked, smirking. Tysa turned her head, but gazed at the boy with semi-vacant narrowed eyes.

"…Maybe." She said. Kai chuckled.

"There's no 'maybes' in my world." He told her, getting close while holding her head straight with his other hand. "Just yes and no." Then he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

ah the first date. Not that I would know. I never had one... 

Ok, this is progressing nicely. At first I wasn't going to make Kai that old, but then I decided I would have to for future chapters to make sense.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

ok two chapters in a day. The reason there's two is because I'm having a writers block for the 38th chapter of **Tyson's Twin**. I'll be working on this series for a while...

* * *

"Hey, Tysa. Are you awake?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, Hilary. I zoned out…" Tysa said, looking at the girl next to her.

"I said, did you get my phone call last night?"

"When did you call?"

"At about ten." Tysa scowled to herself. She didn't get home until eleven.

"Sorry, Hilary. I was busy last night."

_Yeah, busy getting partially drunk with some guy I just met, then getting kissed by him._ Tysa thought.

"Doing what? Did it have to do with those guys?"

"Ah, leave her alone, Hil." Tyson said on the other side of the table, putting a sandwich in his mouth.

"I don't recall when you were invited to sit here, Tyson." Hilary glared. Tyson blinked at her, then put more of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Don't I have a right to sit with my own twin sister?" he asked calmly. Tysa sighed. Tyson was like the social outcast twin. He wasn't exactly a loner, but he wasn't popular like his sister either. He made his claim to fame by pranks in various places. But, what Hilary really hated about her brother was his clothes. He wore mostly black with a blue earring in his left ear and a necklace with a dragon on it.

"You could at least ask first." Hilary said.

"Who made you my sister's bodyguard? Because I don't remember her telling me that." Tyson retorted. Tysa sighed again. They fought a bit too much, even if they were former best friends. It frustrated her everytime.

"Can you guys stop fighting for one minute!" Tysa yelled. Hilary and Tyson stared wide-eyed at Tysa. She rarely yelled at all. Tysa soon realized what she just did, muttered something about a club meeting, and walked off.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Tysa sighed as she walked home from school by herself, seeing that Hilary had a club and her brother had detention again.

"Boo." Something whispered in her ear.

"Eep!" Tysa jumped into someone's arms.

"Darn you're uptight. Almost like a cat…" Tysa looked into garnet eyes.

"Kai!" she cried.

"Forget me already?" he smirked. Tysa glared.

"What do you want?"

"I still hadn't gotten to know you well enough, kitten." Tysa blushed at the new nickname.

"Couldn't a guy like you do better than me?" Tysa said, turning her head. Kai put her down and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I'm not interested in doing 'better than you'. I'm interested in you."

"Even still! What makes you so interested in me?" Tysa said, breaking away from his hold.

"Well, you're smart, beautiful, fiery…" he licked his lips. "tasty…" Tysa blushed. Kai smirked.

"You look even cuter when you blush, kitten." Tysa tried to hold down her new blush with glaring at Kai.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Easy. I'm going to knock the perfection right out of you."

"Huh?" Tysa started to back up as he got closer. "What does that mean?"

"You don't want to be Miss Perfect, het?" Kai asked as Tysa backed into a wall. He put his hands against the wall, so she couldn't escape. "I could free you from that. I could release your wings." Tysa's heart started to race from his closeness for a reason she couldn't understand. "Interested?"

"I…I don't know…maybe..."

"Like I said, there's no 'maybes'. Either you want a taste of my world, or you can live in your perfection prison." He said, their lips centimeters away. Tysa bit her lip. Kai smirked and kissed her again. Tysa let herself enjoy it, not that she had a choice. It wasn't soft and teasing, but it wasn't hard and giving either. It was the right point in the middle that made her moan, wanting more. Kai moved his hands to Tysa's cheeks, holding her into the kiss as he made it more passionate. Tysa arched her back, deepening it, giving him complete control. Kai soon stopped kissing her.

"Like that?" he asked. Tysa looked at him for a while. Kai then started dragging her.

"Hey! Stop dragging me already!"

"Like I said, I like dragging you."

"So, where are you dragging me now? Some other bar?" Kai chuckled.

"Nope. A strip club." Tysa's mouth dropped.

"Kai! Let me goooo!"

"I was kidding, you know."

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"Are you kidding? I bet ten dollars that you'll run as soon as I let you go."

"No I won't."

"You're right, because I'm not letting you go."

"Kai!"

"Yes, kitten?"

"You're evil." Kai chuckled again.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Come on."

"B-but, Kai! It's a…a…_library_…"

"You're observant, too." Tysa narrowed her eyes at Kai.

"What I meant was, this is the last place on earth I'd expect you to come…"

"Well, this is the first place I'd expect you to come." Kai said as he pushed her inside.

"I can walk you know!"

"I know. I just like pushing you."

"You like the weirdest things…"

"So, what section do you like?"

"Huh?"

"Just find a book you like and start reading it, ok?" Tysa looked suspiciously at Kai, then started to look for a book. Then she returned with her nose in a book. Kai looked at the cover then at Tysa. "Guess I should've mentioned being honest, huh?"

"I am being honest! I live at a marital arts dojo…I got interested in stuff like this."

"'Clash of the White Ninja', huh?" Kai asked. Then he snatched the book from Tysa's hand.

"Hey! I was reading that…" Tysa said as Kai walked off. Then he returned again with the book.

"Here. It's yours." He told her, putting the book back in her hand.

"What? You didn't have to get it for me…"

"No I didn't. As soon as you walk out, you'll be charged for shoplifting."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, kitten. You need to stop being so uptight."

"I'm not being uptight!" Tysa yelled. Then she muttered: "I'm getting anxious in a tense way." Kai chuckled.

"That's uptight, kitten. I'm smarter than you think, you know." He said as he started to drag her out.

"Really? So now you have two brain cells?" Tysa asked with narrowed eyes. Kai chuckled.

"Sarcastic, too."

"Now, you can stop dragging me."

"Depends. Are you ready to walk on your own?"

_What the heck does he mean by that?_ Tysa thought, confused.

"I could always walk, Kai!"

"That wasn't the question."

"Huh?"

"I know perfectly well you can walk, but you have people drag you into things, even if you don't want to do them. You have to walk on your own someday." Tysa was silent as she thought about it. "Well? Have I earned another brain cell?"

"May……yes." Kai chuckled as he released her hand.

"Good. You're learning."

"Tysa? Where were you after school?" Hilary worriedly asked her friend at her house. "I was looking all over for you?"

"Busy." Tysa said innocently.

"You said you had no clubs today." Hilary said more worriedly than accusingly.

"Please, just relax, Hil. You sound like you too are married and you think sis is cheating on you." Tyson told her as he entered the room with a soda.

"Tyson!" Hilary said, moving to hit Tyson, who easily dodged. "That's just sick and wrong and…"

"Well, you have to admit, that's what it sounds like." Tyson told her. "I think it's nice sis got a boyfriend."

"A what!" both girls exclaimed.

"Yeah. That guy you were hanging out with after school. That blue-haired guy."

"He's not my boyfriend, Tyson!" Tysa glared at him.

"Blue-haired? Wasn't that guy you danced with the other day have blue hair?" Hilary asked.

"Tysa? Dancing? I missed it!" Tyson said excitedly. Tysa glared.

"Thanks, you guys…"

"Hey, I'm just saying that you're way too tense for that sort of thing. At least, I thought you were." Tyson said as he took a sip of his soda as Tysa glared. "I mean, the only thing you do slightly out of character is read kung-fu novels and that stuff."

"Really?" Hilary looked from Tyson to a glaring Tysa. "I never knew that…"

"Well, I guess it shows how much you really know me." Tysa muttered as she ran out the door.

Tysa stared at her feet while on the park bench. She really wasn't planning on going home anytime soon, and had already eaten a strawberry ice-cream cone.

"Tysa?" Tysa looked up and saw a surprised looking Kai. "Is that you?" Tysa was wearing a black jacket with a blue tube top and black pants.

"Yeah." Tysa glared. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing, really." Kai smirked. "Black suits you."

"Tyson says that a lot, but I don't really have many black outfits."

"Tyson?"

"My twin brother."

"Ah. So, what's wrong?"

"I kinda…got into a fight with my friend."

"Really?" Kai asked sitting down close to her.

"Yeah…" Tysa said, feeling tears in her eyes. "She says I'm acting a lot different. But, I don't think I am…" Kai seemed to think for a while.

"If she thinks you're acting different, and you think you're acting like yourself, maybe she isn't really your friend."

"But…but I…"

"Shh." Kai put a hand on her cheek. "Let me help you feel better…"

* * *

Ah, comforting. Still wouldn't know about that kind of comforting because I never had a boyfriend. For a good reason too. All the boys in my grade are stupid! Stupid! Maybe at my highschool there'll be some smart boys... 

And btw, I'm planning to use Tysa's outfit in the second series of **Tyson's Twin** (if I get cured of my writers block first...) just a heads up.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

ok, I now my writer's block has evolved to a writer's grave. That's what I call not being able to think of anything at all _and_ lose ability to write. I

* * *

"Tysa! Sorry about saying that out loud!" Tyson hugged his sister when she walked through the door.

"It's nearly midnight, Tyson. You're still up?" Tysa asked. Normally, Tyson actually likes sleep.

"I was worried when you ran out. I knew I did something wrong…"

"Actually…you may have done the right thing."

"Huh?" Tyson looked puzzled at his sister. "Well, where'd you go for so long? In black!"

"No where, really. Just…with a friend."

"Was it that blue-haired guy?" Tyson asked.

"His name's Kai, brother." Tysa said as they walked back to their rooms.

"Really? I never seen him in school before…"

"He goes to Suzuki."

"Oh. Did you meet him during your trial day?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"Oh. So, are you going to call Hilary? She kept calling wanting to apologize." Tysa didn't answer her brother at first.

"Why do you two keep fighting?" Tysa asked, not looking at her brother. "Every time you two are in a room with me it's fight, fight, fight. Ignoring each other is out of the question?" The question surprised Tyson. He took a few moments to think.

"Well…I guess it's because…I want the best for you, but Hilary seems to want that too, just…differently."

"So, you're arguing because you want me to be happy?"

"Er…I think…" Tysa hugged her brother.

"Thank you."

"Tysa!" Hilary ran up to her friend at school the next day as they walked to lunch. "I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset! I just—"

"It's ok, Hilary." Tysa told her. "I've just been…thinking a lot lately."

"What about?"

"Myself."

"Yourself?"

"Well, yeah. I'm starting to feel like…I'm caged…and I only noticed this now."

"You're caged?"

"Yeah. Like you said the other day. It's 'promise, promise, promise'."

"I'm not sure whether you're recovering or you need to see the nurse."

"Hilary…"

"Don't worry, Tysa. I'm going to support you with…whatever you want me to support you with."

"Thanks. The first thing is that we're going to let my brother and his friend sit with us."

"Huh?"

"Why are we letting them sit with us…" Hilary muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Tyson asked Hilary. "Anything you like to share with the class?" Hilary glared at him.

"Hey, chill, Tyson." Max told his friend. Tysa sighed. They were the only two calmed people at the table.

"So, what's been up with you, Max?" Tysa asked.

"Eh, nothing much, really. So, Tyson says you have a boyfriend?"

"Did he also say that the sky is pink?" Tysa asked bitterly.

_I can't even see Kai as my boyfriend…_

"So, what's his name? Tyson says he goes to Suzuki…unless that's a lie too."

"No, he goes to Suzuki." Tysa said. "His name's Hiwatari Kai."

"Hiwatari?" Max widened his eyes. "Good thing you're not his girlfriend. That would've been bad."

"How?" Tysa asked.

"I heard that he goes through girls very quickly and leaves them broken-hearted. I'd hate to see you upset, Tysa." Max smiled. Tysa smiled too. Max was one of the few people that knew her before her popularity and was very sincere and kind. He was also the son of the current principal.

"Thanks, Max." Tysa turned back at the other two arguing people at the table.

"Should we tell them people are staring?" Max asked.

"Nah. Let them continue…I'll yell at them if they don't stop in a few minutes anyway."

"Huh?"

Tysa sighed as she read through books in her room. Since the end of the year of coming up, she had finals in a few weeks, and was determined to do well on them to get into Suzuki.

_Arrgh, my head hurts…so, the ecosystem follows through the cycle of…of…_ Tysa's thoughts were cut off by a shadow above her. She looked up and widened her eyes.

"Hello, kitten."

"Kai! H-how did you—"

"Here's a tip: Don't leave your window open. You never know who might sneak in." Kai smirked.

"Thanks. I'll also remember to leave a trap on the outside."

"Oh, relax, kitten." Kai sat on her desk and took one of the books. "Calculus?"

"Give that back!" Tysa cried as she reached for it.

"Not a chance. Look at all these books. Are you trying to get into college or something?"

"I'm trying to get into Suzuki." Tysa told him.

"You don't need to study this hard to pass."

"Of course. I mean, you got in." Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

"Funny. Very funny." He grabbed her arm. "Come on."

"Hey, where are we going?" Tysa asked.

"You're studying too much. You need a break."

"What?" Kai stopped at the window.

"You, me, or together?"

"Huh?"

"To jump out first." Tysa's jaw dropped.

"I am not jumping out the window. This is the second floor!"

"Ok, then. I'll go first." Kai jumped out the window and landed perfectly. "Alright. Your turn. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you want."

"…Promise?"

"Yep." Tysa gulped and jumped out the window. Kai caught her softly. "There."

"Um…thanks." Tysa said as he put her down.

"Don't thank me yet." Kai smirked and grabbed her arm.

"You're dragging me." Tysa said as they walked, narrowing her eyes. Kai looked at his hand and chuckled.

"Sorry, kitten." He released her arm.

"So, um…where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uh…" Tysa looked around. "Hey! That album's out!" Tysa looked into a music store window displaying a Utada Hikaru CD.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of hers." Kai said.

"Honestly, I'm not. I only like one song. But it's on that album. I've been waiting forever."

"So, just go in and buy it." Kai told her.

"Well, it's sort of stupid to buy an entire album just for one song…" Tysa told him with narrowed eyes. Kai sighed.

"Come on." He pulled her into the store.

"Uh…you really didn't have to buy the single for me, Kai…I could've bought it…"

"No problem. Although, I can't believe you never asked for a single of a song before."

"Well, I'm just…shy, I guess."

"Shy?"

"Well, maybe—"

"Excuse me?"

"Er…it's more of a fear of inconveniencing people."

"What?"

"I…can't say no to people. I keep feeling they might get upset or disappointed if I do."

"So? In about a few years after you go to Suzuki, people won't even remember you."

"I know that, but I'm more of a 'now' person…"

"Tysa…what's more important? Yourself or other people?" Tysa didn't answer the question at first, but stared wide-eyed at Kai.

"Y-you called me…by my name…"

"Answer the question, please."

"Well, of course myself is more important."

"Then don't make promises that inconvenience yourself."

"Um…ok."

"Good." Kai smirked and flicked her nose. "Now, where to next, kitten?"

"Can't believe he kept me out all afternoon…" Tysa grumbled as she opened the door to her house. "What a…a……I don't think there's a word for him…" Tysa opened the door to her room. The window was still open.

_Would it have killed Tyson to come in here and close the window? I mean, my room isn't even pink…it's white. _Tysa closed the window and let out a yawn. She looked out the clock. It was only 8:00. They had left at four.

"Dammit, Kai…you wore me out…" Tysa muttered, then covered her mouth, shocked.

_D-did I just…curse! Damn you, Kai…Aaah! I did it again!_

"Shot…" Tysa said. She looked at the books on her desk.

_"Are you trying to get into college or something? You don't need to study this hard to get into Suzuki._"

"…" Tysa gave an empty gaze to the books, then to her bed.

_I can go…one night without studying…right?_

Tyson heard his sister crawl into bed from his spot on the wall. He looked inside and saw his sister fast asleep. She didn't even change into pajamas.

"…What is this Kai doing to you, sis?" he silently walked to her bed. He let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm not sure if it's for better or worse…but I'm thinking it's for the better. It's been a while since you've been…reckless."

* * *

ah, yes. Regression. At least I think that's the word for it. Ah well. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm starting to recover from my writer's block, but I'm still sort of hazy.

* * *

"Hey, doesn't he look like that girl that was here that one day?"

"Maybe they're related or something."

"Is he waiting for someone?" Kai turned his head out the hallway window, hearing the talk. The guy did look like Tysa, only had shorter hair, a different outfit, and…well, he was a guy. He also had a serious look on his face. Kai walked out the door and approached him.

"Tyson." he said, more questioning than stating.

"Kai." Tyson returned.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kai asked. Tyson shrugged.

"Just thought I'd meet you face to face, that's all." There was a silence between the two. "My sister has been spending a lot of time with you recently." It was Kai's turn to shrug. "She's…the same, you know that?"

"The same?" Kai asked. "From what I heard she's been acting different."

"No…she's the same. A few years back, before our mother died, she acted similar to this. No studying, no early sleeping, no shyness…in fact, she had a horrible temper. Glad that hasn't returned yet, actually…"

"Thanks for the warning. Anything else you like to mention?"

"…" Tyson gave a small smile. "Not really." He turned around and started to walk away. "Just one more thing. If you hurt my sister, you'll regret it." Kai looked at the younger boy for a while, then turned back into the school.

Tysa sat down on a bench feeling mixed emotions. She stared at her hands for a while.

"Yo, kitten." Tysa looked up and saw Kai.

"Kai? What are you…"

"Saw you and decided to see what's up."

"…" Tysa looked back to her hands. "I…said 'no'…to a member of a committee at my school."

"…I noticed you didn't say it was your first."

"Huh?" Kai sat down on the bench and looked at the sky.

"Your brother cares a lot about you, you know that?" Tysa looked at Kai, confused, then looked back at her hands, smiling a bit.

"I…I know."

"So." Kai smirked at Tysa. "Where's this 'horrible temper' I've heard so much about?" Tysa blushed at first, then gave a sideways glare to Kai.

"I can feel it coming back to me right now actually…" Kai chuckled.

"Don't stress your brain out remembering. I sort of treasure _my_ health…" Kai looked back at the sky with a serious look. "Ever wonder what it's like to fly?" Tysa gave Kai a sort of 'what the?' look, but Kai didn't look at her back. Tysa then noticed he was actually serious.

"Well…I…"

"Most people often wish about flying, but then sit back and do nothing. The people who are flying just want to come down. It's kind of…pathetic, really." Tysa looked at Kai almost sympathetically.

"So…which one are you?" she asked. Kai looked down.

"I don't know really. I'm sort of floating. Not exactly going to sit back and do nothing, but I'm not really thrilled to fly."

"So…you have wings, but you aren't planning on using them?" Tysa asked. Kai turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Just like you, kitten."

"Huh?" Tysa slightly blushed. "What do you mean…" Kai sighed and sat back.

"You show every potential to fly, but you aren't exactly happy about it. But even still, you're not going to waste your life away."

"So…what are your wings?" Tysa asked.

"Ah…oAho he nocmotpeπo ha nhtephete …"Kai muttered.

"Huh?" Kai turned to Tysa and narrowed his eyes.

"My last name didn't even ring a doorbell, did it?"

"Should it have?" Tysa asked blankly. Kai sighed.

"Forget it. The fact that you're both smart and dense amazes me, kitten." Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or hit you."

"How about neither?"

"Darn. I was wanting to hit you…"

"Right…so, how do you feel about saying no?"

"I guess it feels…like a weight's lifted off my shoulders."

"Good. The more that's lifted, the more you'll be able to fly."

"…I rather float."

"Of course, kitten. Of course."

Tysa walked into the house in a sort of dazed yet wistful mood. She opened the door to her brother's room. Tyson put down his soda.

"Hey, sis." Tyson said as she entered. "What's wrong?"

"…" Tysa stared at her brother. "I think I'm ready to fight my own battles again."

"Really? What do you mean?" Tyson asked innocently although smiling as he took another drink.

"After mom died…all you and Hilary have been doing is protecting me…making sure I'm happy…and not hurt anymore."

"Yeah, and?"

"…Even if I say to stop, it's out of the question, isn't it?"

"Tysa, I don't care if you're shy or violent, I'll always be your big brother. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Oh, and by the way, I don't."

Tysa smiled and so did Tyson. "If this Kai makes you happy, I'll accept it. But…if he hurts you just the tiniest bit, I'll kill him, ok?"

"Sure, Tyson…you can kill what I leave of him."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe an arm or something."

"Boo. Now I remember how mean and un-fun you were."

"Un-fun isn't a word, brother."

"Now we're back to 2.0. Will you make up your mind?"

"I'm floating in between, Tyson. Just floating."

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked as she walked out the door.

"Oh, nothing important, brother. Oh yeah, you might want to tell me where you put my other clothes when I said to get rid of them. Or have you been wearing them?"

"These are mine!" Tyson snapped. Then he muttered: "They're in the second door to the left in the dojo." Tysa walked down the hallway and smirked.

* * *

Woo hoo! Tysa's starting to come back! Oh, and FYI, I'm thinking about adding Tala into this. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad idea, but oh well. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	6. Chapter 6

ok, I wrote the 6th chapter. And for those who don't also read my **Tyson's Twin** story, I'll be gone from August 2nd to the 10th. So, no posts until then (I'll try to post one b4 I leave, but no promises)

* * *

"You can stop gaping now, Hilary."

"Gack…"

"Hilary!"

"Sorry, Tysa. It's just that I haven't seen you dress like this in…years!"

"Ok, it was sixth grade since I last wore this. But I dropped the hat."

"That's why I'm 'gack'ing." Tysa smiled. Her friend had already accepted it more quickly than she expected. Then the smile slowly began to become a nervous grin when Hilary smirked at her. "Does it have something to do with that…er…what's-his-name?" Tysa sighed impatiently but smiled.

"Yes, it has something to do with him a little."

"Why don't you mention his name, Tysa?" Tysa sighed mentally. She had already gotten a warning from her brother's friend. Imagine the one she would get from her best friend. She grimaced at the thought of some sort of lecture.

"Uh…oh look at the lunch menu for tomorrow!" Tysa pointed awkwardly at the sign.

"Huh? Isn't that the finals we're taking in about a—Tysa?" Hilary looked around for her friend, who had ran off.

Tysa sighed as she walked down the sidewalk.

_I did not change because of Kai. I did not change because of Kai. I did not change because of—_

"Kitten?"

"Kai!" Tysa gasped surprised at the person in front of her, who was staring just as surprised as she was, but for a different reason. Tysa slumped her shoulders. "You know, I got enough of this from my friends…"

"Heh. Sorry." Kai said, regaining his nature. "So, what's up?"

"Er, nothing much."

"Doing anything tonight?"

"Um…it's Thursday. I have to study…"

"No, you don't." Kai told her. "You're already too smart. Save some for the dumb people."

"Like you?" Kai smirked.

"So, back to my question."

"Well…I don't know…"

"What did I say about 'I don't know's?"

"Uh…well, how about Friday?" Kai sighed.

"At least that's better than you're second answer. Hard to believe it took you three times…"

"Oh, be quiet." Tysa scowled. Then, a little voice in the back of her mind pricked at her. Tysa gave a small wince.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine…just…thinking about something a friend told me."

"Like what?"

"Uh…just a…rumor."

"That is…" Tysa gulped as she remembered what Max had told her about Kai.

_Not like that'll happen to me…right?_

"Well," Tysa gave a small laugh. "my brother actually thought you were my boyfriend."

_That will have to do…_ To Tysa's small surprise, Kai chuckled and grabbed her arms, placing his head just above hers.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." He said. Tysa blushed and smiled nervously.

_Not the reaction I was expecting…_Tysa bit her lip. _But maybe I was hoping it…a little._

Tysa waited inside a booth in the place Kai had told her to be on Friday. She looked at a clock. He was slightly late, but it wasn't like Tysa expected him to be on time. She sighed, not noticing the guy coming in from the other side.

"Hey." Tysa looked up and saw a red-haired guy sitting across from her.

"Uh…hi?" Tysa said nervously. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tala. And yours?"

"…Tysa." She answered a bit nervously. The guy seemed to be just a bit older than Kai.

"So, alone?" Tala asked.

"No…with…a friend." Tysa answered, not knowing what she would address Kai as now.

"Nice. Who?" Tala asked, taking a drink of water.

"Kai." Tala stopped drinking.

"Kai?" Tala repeated. "Hiwatari Kai?"

"Yeah." Tysa glared, still a little nervous. "Something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, Tala. Something wrong with that?" Both Tysa and Tala looked up at a very annoyed looking Kai. Tala looked back down and smirked.

"Nothing, really. Just…"

"We need to talk." Kai said, not loosing his glare. He started dragging Tala out the booth, until they were out of earshot of Tysa. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tala shrugged.

"Nothing. Isn't that the girl from, like, a month ago?"

"So? What of it?"

"Heh. Nothing, just, I would've suspected you've broken her heart by now, _Kai_. Loosing your touch?"

"Bbl no3tomy yAa4πnbeñwe Mbl haxoAnmcr B o6wectbehhom mecte." (You are so lucky we're in a public place) Kai scowled.

"Oh, r Bcnyrhyt. He robopio r bac dp aktn4eck kak oha?" (Oh, I'm scared. Don't tell me you actually like her?) Tala laughed. Kai's glare became shaky. Tala stop laughing. "6or, Bbl Rrhntecb r." (God, you're kidding me) Kai turned to the side.

"R…R he 3haio." (I…I don't know) Kai said. Tala laughed in response.

"Tenepb 3to 6yAet nhtepecho."(Now, this will be interesting) Tala stated. Kai looked up, confused.

"Bbl hamepeBaetecb?" (What do you mean?)

"Hanπy4wnm o6pa3om, oho he exeAhebho kto-to moxet ykpactb AeBywky ot Kai Hiwatari." (Well, it's not everyday someone can steal a girl from Kai Hiwatari.)

"You better not." Kai scowled, the glare returned.

"Then let's make a deal. If you can't dump her in a week, she's fair game." Kai stared dumbfounded at Tala, then went back to glaring.

"I am not making that deal." Kai started to walk past Tala.

"Bcnyrhyto Bam he cmornte?" (Scared you can't?) Tala taunted. Kai stopped walking, glared at Tala, and continued walking again.

"Kai?" Tysa asked as she saw Kai return with the most annoyed face she'd ever seen. "What's wrong?"

"Let's get out of here, kitten." Kai said, grabbing her arm.

"Um…ok…" Tysa followed Kai out. "Who was that guy?"

"A pain in the ass." Kai answered, not looking at her.

"Alright…" Tysa said. There was silence for a while, then Kai stopped.

"You've never heard anything about me?" Kai asked, not looking at Tysa.

"Well, um…I heard…one thing." Tysa answered nervously.

"And you still trust me."

"Er…yes." Kai turned around at looked at Tysa, as if scanning for a single lie. Tysa shuddered a bit under the pressure. Then, Kai's face relaxed. "What did you guys talk about?" Tysa asked quietly.

"Tysa, no matter what goes on between us, stay away from Tala. Understand?"

"Yes…but…" Tysa sighed.

"…C'mon." Kai grabbed her arm. "You're here to have fun, right?" "Right." Tysa smiled. "So, where are we going now?"

"That strip club I told you about."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, kitten."

"Someday, those 'jokes' of yours will be the end of you." Tysa muttered, panting a bit as Kai led her into an alley. Kai smirked, pushed her into a wall, and placed his lips on hers. Tysa put her arms around his neck, more open now. She mentally sighed, knowing that she would still have to be careful, but temporarily forgot as he forced his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

like I said, I'll try to post one before I leave. (Chibi Black Cat yawns) I'm so tired...I woke up at 6:45...and that's early for me! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! I really returned on Wednesday, but with packing and unpacking...yeah...and if I ever see a certain 'constructive critic', It'll be too soon...(Chibi Black Cat gets loaded with weapons)

* * *

Meeting Tala kept Kai pissed off for a while. Thoughts would come to Kai's mind whenever thoughts of Tysa came: What if Tala does steal Tysa? What if Tysa actually _does_ fall in love with him? And that made Kai bitter for a while. Kai gulped. He was still day dreaming during class, but now his thoughts were on Tysa. It was almost all he could think about.

_Do I…really like her that much?_ Kai thought. _I'm not…in love?_ Kai shook his head. He couldn't be in love. There was no way. It was already the sixth day, and Tala's words came back to him. _I can dump her…right? I have to…but if I do, Tala can get her, but if I don't, Tala can _still_ get her. How come every deal we make, _I_ get the lose-lose?_ Kai gulped again, realizing if he _didn't_ dump her, his reputation would be shot, thanks to Tala. Kai sighed. He needed to find a way out of this.

Tysa walked down the sidewalk after school. Even though things seemed a little shaky, she was in an oddly good mood, even though things were shook up thanks to a certain Russian-speaking junior. For some reason, Tysa looked up the other side of the street and saw Kai. She was about to call him, but saw him talking to some blond girl with the Suzuki uniform. Tysa felt her mouth go dry for a reason she couldn't get. She wasn't jealous, was she? Kai wasn't even her boyfriend.

Was he?

Tysa then decided to sneak of and away and had almost escaped too, when the blond girl said:

"Isn't it that girl who visited the other day?" Tysa froze, then started to run.

"Oh, hi, Tysa-cat." Tysa froze again, then turned around to see Kai and the blond girl. (Tysa tried...)

"Oh…um…hi, Kai." Tysa said, thinking how much she wanted to leave. "Um…who's your friend?"

"I'm Kia." The blond girl said, smiling holding out her hand. Tysa smiled and shook it, although she didn't know herself why she was suppressing a glare. Kia and Tysa released hands and Kia looked at Kai.

"Thanks for walking me this far, Kai." She said, blushing. Tysa released a small glare.

"No problem." Kai said. Kia smiled and walked into a nearby house. Tysa turned around and continued on her route. After a while, Kai grabbed her arm. He pulled her so that they faced each other. Kai was smirking. "I saw that." He said in a teasing voice.

"Saw what?" Tysa asked innocently. Kai's smirk widened.

"You were glaring. You were jealous." He summed up. Tysa glared at him and separated her arm.

"I wasn't jealous!" she snapped. With a huff, she turned around. Kai started to walk behind her with the smirk.

"So…if I take other girls places, you won't mind?"

"Of course not, Kai." Tysa said, despite what a small voice in her head was screaming. "It's not like we're dating, anyway."

"I'm dating Kia." Kai said calmly.

"What!" Tysa's little voice exclaimed to the outside. Kai's smirked at her.

"Gotcha, kitten." Kai said triumphantly. Tysa blushed a bit, then turned away from Kai and started walking again. Kai kept following her. "Oh, by the way, I have something for you." Tysa turned her head slightly to Kai with narrowed eyes.

"And what is it? A free invitation to get drunk at a strip club?" Kai chuckled.

"Why do you always think that of me? I only get _slightly_ drunk." Tysa shook her head, but smiled a bit towards him, keeping her eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Kai." She said.

"Oh, don't worry, kitten. I intend to. Actually, I hope you use this gift more than once." Tysa blinked at Kai.

"And what does that mean?" she asked. Kai's smirk revealed a small smile.

"Turn around." Kai commanded. Tysa obeyed. "Now close your eyes." Tysa blinked at Kai while giving him a suspicious look. "Close them." Tysa sighed and closed her eyes.

"This better not be some sort of sick joke…" Tysa muttered, not hearing the click of a box opening.

"Ok, kitten, you can open your eyes." Tysa opened her eyes to see a silver-chain necklace. The charm was a pair of white-gemmed angel wings. Tysa stopped breathing. Kai chuckled. "Like it?"

"Kai!" Tysa gasped. "W-why did you—how did you—?" Kai smiled as Tysa stared happily at it.

"Saw you staring at it the other day. I couldn't help imagining you in it." Kai held Tysa close by her arms. "In just the necklace." He whispered to her. Tysa blushed and separated a bit.

"You perv." She growled, although she was smiling. "But you didn't have to get it, I mean—" Kai cut her off with a kiss. He gave a small smile when they separated.

"Here." He said, taking the necklace and moving behind Tysa. "Let me put it on for you."

---the next day---

"Hey, Tysa…"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you get the necklace from?" Hilary looked at Tysa's new necklace.

"Oh…um…I bought it." Tysa said quickly. Hilary widened her eyes.

"How much money did you save, Tysa? And _when_ did you spend it? I saw some guy wearing that Suzuki uniform buy it like two days ago. He got the last one in stock, and it was, like 33,000 yen, more or less." Tysa widened her eyes at her friend, then the necklace, then in front of her, trying to calculate everything. When she thought about it, whenever they would go somewhere, Kai would always buy everything for her…then a 33,000 yen necklace…

Hilary was calling her friend's name while waving her hand in front of Tysa's eyes, but she wasn't responding anymore…

Kai walked out of the school, sighing in relief that he got away from Kia. Thank god Tysa appeared yesterday…speaking of which…

Tysa was waiting for him outside the school yard. Kai walked up to her.

"Hey, kitten." Kai greeted. Tysa suddenly pulled on his shirt, making them eye-level. She was glaring. Kai couldn't help feeling a fear of the girl…

"We need to talk." She said calmly, loosening the glare, but keeping the serious expression. Kai could only nod. Satisfied, Tysa let the older guy go. Kai sighed and walked down the sidewalk with Tysa. "I was wondering…why do you pay for everything? I mean, you don't seem like a gentleman…and I have money too…" Kai shrugged, even though Tysa didn't finish yet. "…although, not enough money to buy a 33,000 yen necklace…" Both Kai and Tysa stopped. Kai narrowed his eyes at Tysa, curious.

"How do you…" Tysa looked at the necklace.

"Having friends is handy, don't you think?" Tysa looked up at Kai. "You really didn't have to get this, Kai…I mean…I have nothing in return…" Kai thought about that, then started dragging her away.

"Oh, I know _something_ you could do…" Kai said, smirking at her. Tysa became nervous.

"Um…where are we going…?"

"My house." Tysa's jaw dropped. She had never been over a guy's house besides Max's and a friend's before he moved away, but that was elementary/middle school. Now she was going over a _high__school_ boy's house.

"And…uh…why are we going there?"

"So you can pay me back for the necklace, of course."

"Um…ok…" _And what does he mean by that?_ Tysa's thoughts cried. Tysa responded to her thoughts with an 'I don't know, but he's my friend, right?'. It didn't seem like it satisfied her, because that just made her think more.

"We're here, kitten." Kai finally said. It took Tysa a while to notice, because she had a headache most of the way here. It took Tysa longer to respond when she looked at the 'house'.

"House, you said? This is a freakin' mansion!" Tysa cried at Kai. Kai just walked to the door.

"Really? I didn't notice…" Kai said, smirking at her as he opened the door. Tysa followed Kai inside. "Now stay here, ok?"

"For what? So something can pinch me?" Tysa asked, obviously still a little mad at Kai. Kai chuckled.

"Just stay here." Kai walked out the room and soon into another room where a red-haired boy sat. Kai's expression became angry. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ok, then, I did it. Whoopdee do! and for those who wondered if Ray's in this, did anyone read the 'maybe' in the summary? Anyone at all?

_Mizuki Sakura_


	8. Chapter 8

(recovering from a near heart attack) thank you killerofpreps for telling me that! And I still hate not having the line button. It stinkies! (yes, I'm aware 'stinkie' is not a word) (Chibi Black Cat aims missles at line button, then remembers it'll break the computer)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I decided to check how you're doing with our 'agreement'." Tala answered nonchalantly.

"Get out." Kai said darkly.

"You'd throw out an old friend?" Tala answered innocently.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" Tysa asked from a ways outside the room.

"Everything's fine!" Kai answered. Tala blinked.

"You have _her_ over here? Tell me you're kidding."

"I'll say it again. Get. Out."

"Ehh…don't feel like it."

"What do you mean you 'don't feel like it'? This is _my_ house, if you hadn't forgotten." Tala pretended to ignore that. Kai sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just like annoying my cousin. And that Tysa girl's pretty cute…"

"N3. Tenepb." (Out. Now.) Kai growled. Tala shrugged and started to walk to the direction Kai came from. "3aAHRR Abepb, Bbl 3aAepXNBaeTe B pa3BNTNN." (Back door, you retard.) Tala shrugged again and walked in the other direction.

"ByAet NM? R BcnyrHyt R Mor _yKpacTb_ ee?" (What is it? Scared I might _steal_ her?) Tala asked as he walked out. Kai scowled.

_I'll deal with him later_. Kai thought as he heard the door closed. After a quick check to see that Tala was really gone, he went back to Tysa.

"Kai? What happened?"

"Nothing, kitten."

"I heard you call someone a retard."

"Remind me: Where did you learn Russian?" Tysa shrugged.

"Had extra time."

"I see…" Kai then put on a fake pondering expression. "Now…how are you going to pay me back?" Tysa's eyes widened in shock. She had forgotten the reason why she was here in the first place. Kai looked at Tysa. "Oh. Did you forget?"

"Uh…sort of?" Tysa said sheepishly. Then, Kai smirked.

"I have an idea." He said smugly as he walked towards Tysa. Instinctively, Tysa walked backward.

"Uh…like what?" Tysa asked.

"Don't worry." Kai reassured after Tysa had walked herself into a wall. "It won't hurt." Just when their lips almost touched, the phone rang.

_Phew_. Tysa thought as Kai went to answer it. _Saved by the bell…_

"Er…you weren't going to…_do_…anything…were you?" Tysa asked. Kai blinked at her.

"No." Kai smirked after that. "If I was, I would at least disconnect the phone first."

"Perv!" Tysa cried, hitting him. Kai shrugged it off.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Oh, hi, Kia. Actually, yes. Right…see you in school." Then he hung up the phone, and Tysa realized something.

"Hey! How come she has your number and I don't?" Tysa asked, curiously.

"She probably got it off the school directory. The principal's the father of a friend of hers." Kai answered.

"Oh." Tysa said. "Then, hey! How come you never gave me your number? And how did you know my address before?"

"It's amazing what you can find if you look in the right places." Kai answered as he pulled her close. He then put his hand in her pocket.

"Hey!" Tysa exclaimed, blushing. "What are you doing!"

"Aha." Kai said as he held her cell phone in one hand and her in the other. "Now let's see here…" He opened the phone and pressed a few buttons, then put the phone back in her pocket.

"Uh…what did you—" Kai cut her off with a kiss. "You know, I wish you'd let me finish my sentences." She continued when he separated from her. "I mean, you did this—" Kai cut her off again. "…do you have some enjoyment in doing—" And again.

"Yes, actually, I do." Kai answered smugly.

"You _do _like the weirdest things…"

"Eh, not—" It was Tysa's turn to cut him off. Kai blinked when she separated, then smirked. "Not bad, kitten."

"You know, it is kind of fun…" Tysa admitted sheepishly. Just as Kai was about to kiss her again, Tysa let out a squeak of shock.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I-it's almost five! It's my turn to cook dinner…" Tysa told him as she gathered her bag.

"Can I come?" Kai teased.

"Pervs can't come." Tysa joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Don't do that if you don't intend to use it." Kai told her, smirking. Tysa put on a fearful look and squeaked.

"You _are_ a perv…" Tysa muttered as she opened the door. Kai snickered.

"Need me to walk you home, kitten?"

"Trust me, you _do not_ want to do that. Tyson told almost half our school that I have a boyfriend and he most likely told our grandfather. Actually, my grandfather's one of the reasons I've never had a boyfriend yet…"

"Does he have a thing for lesbians?"

"Kai!" Tysa yelled angrily as she hit him. "My grandfather _does not_ have a thing for lesbians! And I _am not_ one either!"

"Well, how about I walk you half way? Deal?" Kai asked as he walked out the door, following Tysa.

"…fine. Just leave the sick jokes behind." Kai snickered.

"It's either the whole thing or nothing. Your choice."

"…Fine, you pervert. Stay home." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"That was rhetorical."

"Eh, I was close."

In school the next day, Kai fell through his normal routine….normally, besides the constant thought of the agreement….but, his thoughts faded as school ended, and thoughts of meeting Tysa after school came to his mind.

"Kai!" Kai pricked at the familiar, yet unwanted voice. "Wait up!" he turned around, not showing his annoyance.

"Oh, hey, Kia." Kai said, despite his wish for an anvil to drop on her. (Go Anvils!) She gave a small pout.

"I wanted to ask you about that Tysa girl." She told him. "I saw her listed in the directories as a new student for next year. She's a year younger." (No go nosy blonde Ocs!)

_Curse you, Jet…let an anvil drop on _you_ as well…_

"Yeah, I know." Kai answered, starting to walk out the building.

"So, why is she hanging around with you so much? She doesn't even go to our school."

"Er…she's…a friend of one of my cousins." Kai said, regretting the memory the word 'cousin' gave him. "I'm just helping her around town. She's interested in the school as well."

"Hmmm…well…there's your cousin's friend." Kia said blandly, pointing to the long-haired girl looking to the side with her back turned to the front of the school. Kai winced at bit in his mind. Does Tysa have perfect timing or what?

Tysa glanced behind her and noticed Kai and Kia. She gave a small smile and waved, making sure Kai noticed her waiting. Before Kai could move, Kia stormed up towards Tysa.

"Hi, um…Tysa?" she asked cheerfully. Kai felt his eye close a bit. Where was that sore attitude?

"That's right….Kia?" Tysa confirmed. Kia beamed, proud that her name was remembered.

"So, I hear that you're coming to Suzuki next year?"

"Yes. Did Kai tell you?"

"In a way." Kia beamed. Tysa gave a small glance to Kai, who put his finger across his neck in a slitting motion. They needed to leave.

"Tysa, did you forget how to get to your house?"

"Huh?" Tysa asked, putting on a confused look to Kai. "What do you mean—"

"Well, come on." Kai said, grabbing her arm, taking her as far away from the school (and Kia) as possible. Kia scowled.

"Cousin's friend, my butt…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(still recovering) In case anyone here also reads **Tyson's Twin**, Kia is another one of my OCs featured in but a few chapters. And, like in this story, she has a crush on Kai, even though she has Jet. (girls like that are weird). I'll also try to have the next one posted up sooner.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	9. Chapter 9

READ THIS NOTE! ok, this note will not be comical, but our friend Chibi Black Cat will be here. First of all, I am not a proffesional writer. I have not won any awards for writing for I have not published a book. Second of all, I do not go onto other people's stories and write hate reviews. And also pay attention to **Tyson's Twin**. That is more defined in the character of Tysa/Mizuki. Third of all, there are other fictions that involve the 'tyson's sister' character and Kai falling in love. Not just his one. Honestly, Dacen Jace, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything mean. (C.B.C. takes out various weapons) same with you 'constructive critic'. Seriously, critics also find something good in the story. (And there is. My aunt is a book critic and she gave me some good points on my stories). And plus, if you can't see, I actually have fans. You have no right to say anything if you probably can't write something as good or better. In fact, I think people write mean reviews because they can't write themselves. They have no idea how hard it is to think up a story, write it on paper (or computer), and keep going with it. Stories aren't just things people come up with, they are the author's imagination and hard work. If you can't relate to that, you shouldn't even be a critic. I apologize for this note being so long, and you may continue with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Kai…what was that all about?" Tysa asked after they were quite a distance from the school. Kai looked around, then to Tysa.

"Ha pyccKom R3blKe." (In Russian) he told her. Tysa blinked.

"No4eMy?" (Why) she asked, although she obeyed. She soon realized something and narrowed her eyes at Kai. "Oho NmeeT 4To-To CaeπaTb c Kia?" (Does it have something to do with Kia?) Kai didn't answer her, but looked behind him just in case.

"He Bce…" (Not everything…) Kai muttered. Tysa glared.

"N 'Bcem'?" (And what is 'everything') Tysa asked. Kai shook his head.

"HN4ero. 3a6yAbTe." (Nothing. Forget it.) Soon satisfied, Kai let go of her hand and smirked. "So, what were you waiting for?" Tysa glared again, but for a different reason.

"I got kidnapped by someone, so I jumped out the car and landed in front of your school. I was waiting for the police I called to come and take me home." Kai chuckled.

"That's obviously sarcasm because _nobody_ would be able to drive if they tried to kidnap you." Tysa blinked at him.

"I was serious." She said. Kai's eyes widened.

"What! Who tried! Was it Ta—"

"Chill, Kai. Sheesh." Tysa winked. "I was kidding both times." Kai glared and started to pull her into an alley without looking at her. Tysa felt a feeling of doom…

"Er…Kai? What are you---Aiyee, Hahahaahaa!" As soon as she was into the alley, Kai had started to tickle her. "Aiyee! Aiyee—haha! Kai! Kaaaaiii!"

"Do you yield?" he growled. "Cuz I can keep this up all day."

"Kai! Kai—ahahahahaha!"

"Well? Do you?"

"Ahahahaha—N—ahahahaha…never!"

"Alright then."

"Eeep! No! I yield! I yield!" Tysa said as he started to lift up her shirt to reveal her ribs. Satisfied, Kai let go of the shirt. Tysa gave him a semi-glare as she fixed her shirt. "I would've thought you'd have kept lifting up my shirt…" Kai snickered.

"Not today, kitten. Or do you want me to?" Tysa's eyes widened, then went back to her glare.

"Kai, you pervert!" she said, hitting him. Kai snickered again.

"So, now you say the whole word?" Tysa glared as she started to walk out the alley. Kai followed her out.

"Tysa!" Tysa froze. "There you are." Hilary ran up to the two. Tysa hesitantly turned to her friend.

"Oh, um, hi, Hilary." Tysa said awkwardly. Hilary soon noticed Kai behind her.

"Oh, hello. Are you that guy from Suzuki?" Hilary asked. Kai nodded. "I'm Tachibana Hilary. Tysa's friend." Hilary gave Kai a bow of respect and Kai gave her a small one. "So, what's your name? Tysa kept failing to mention it…" Hilary smiled at Tysa, but Tysa knew that inwardly, she was giving her the most cockiest smirk ever. Tysa's jaw dropped. Both Hilary and Kai pretended not to notice.

"I'm Kai." He answered. Hilary nodded. Tysa's opened-jaw expression turned to a very 'uh huh' expression, noting he didn't use his last name.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kai. I'll talk to you later, Tysa." Hilary waved to Tysa and left. Tysa let out a sigh of relief and Kai blinked.

"Your friend seems nice." He said calmly. Tysa gave of a shaky laugh.

"You didn't see the look of pure evil on her face…I'm in for it later." Kai gave Tysa a questioning glance.

"Oh, what was I thinking, that Tysa could have a friend who isn't evil."

"Huh. Evil's just attracted to me. I mean, you keep hanging around." Tysa answered, starting to walk off. Kai snickered.

"Should I take that as a complement from you, kitten?" Kai asked with a smug expression on his face. Tysa started to turn around angrily.

"You know wha—" Kai held her close and kissed her hard, greatly surprising Tysa. He unrelentingly held her closer until there was no space between them. Tysa let out soft sighes when he gave small pauses for her to breathe. When he finally stop, Tysa blinked.

"That was different." She responded, not able to think or say anything else. Kai chuckled and started to walk, grabbing her arm. "Um…where are we going?"

"Back to my house." Kai answered. Tysa gacked.

"F-for what?"

"You really didn't finish paying me back, did you?"

"Erm…eh…"

"Oh, yeah! Tysa!" Hilary ran up to the two. "I just remembered that your brother needs your help with homework! That's what I needed to say!"

"Can't you help him?" Tysa asked, regretting she just turned down a way to escape. Hilary shook her head.

"I have something to do with my parents today. And he's _your_ brother anyway."

"Oh…urm…right!" Tysa said eagerly, taking this escape route. Hilary nodded and walked off again. Kai narrowed his eyes and blinked. Tysa put her hands in a praying position. "Thank you, lord, for saving me from the demon!" Kai gave Tysa a partial glare.

"Yeah, let's see where the lord is when your friend's not around." Kai said, turning away. Tysa choked.

"W-what do you mean by that!" Tysa cried.

"Nothing, kitten." Kai said innocently. "Go help your brother."

"Kai!" Tysa cried. "B-but—"

"Relax." Kai said, going up to Tysa and flicking her nose.

"You know…that sort of hurts…" Tysa growled. Kai kissed her in response.

"Later, kitten." Kai said, turning around.

Tysa sighed as her brother wrote down the equation he just figured out (with his sister's help of course). Tyson looked forward, blinked, then turned to his sister.

"Somethin' wrong, sis?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing, Tyson." Tysa lied. She didn't understand it, but somehow…she had wanted to see what Kai wanted…in a very guilty part of her mind. "Now, let's go over problem nine…Tyson, move your hand."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"This is your homework, not mi—!" Tyson held up a black cat plushie in front of his sister's face.

"That is true, but this is your stuffed animal."

"Biao's a plushie!" Tysa yelled angrily as she reached for it. Tyson, being taller for he is a guy, kept it out of her reach.

"_Biao_'s gonna be in my _underwear_ drawer if you don't tell me what's wrong." Tysa scowled. She was brave, but not brave enough to go in her brother's underwear drawer. (is anyone?) And plus, Biao would suffocate.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, you wouldn't even understand half the words I say." Tyson blinked, then put Biao in his sister's lap.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he said, looking back to the problem. "Now help me. Biao's not exactly a math genius." Tysa brought Biao to her cheek and hugged it—er, him. Tyson looked at his sister. She had had that plushie since they were in elementary school. Maybe he was slightly wrong to hold it ransom. "Hey, speaking of which, you never told me where you got it—er, him."

"Well, since you cat-napped him, I'm not telling you." Tysa said, putting Biao back on her lap. "Now, on to problem nine…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

here's a hint for the future: Biao means tiger cat.

on a comical note...These stinkin' pants keep falling down! Even with a belt, they won't stay up! (C.B.C. growls at pants) Sadly, these are my last pair...the others are in a very delayed wash...why me!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	10. Chapter 10

ok, I know, I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER. Well, there's a few (not neccasarily _good _ones) reasons for that. One, I've started High school and let the Homework parade begin! Two, I've ended the **Tyson's Twin** series and started **Tyson's Twin V2**, the sequel, and I wanted to have that go for a while. Three, the computer lost the entire tenth chapter (this one because I forgot to save...)(Chibi Black Cat sniffs), so I had to rewrite it, but I needed a new inspiration. Apparently I found it, and here it is! But, the inspiration was sort of a last resort thing, so this might be _really really_ crappy ('crap' has been my favorite word as of late...), and I know it! If any one's thinking about critizing reviews, I will happily (more or less) accept them on the next chapter.

* * *

"Ok…so far so good…" Tysa thought as she looked around the corner. "Now, to pray she doesn't see me…" 

"Who doesn't see you, sis?" Tyson asked from behind her. Tysa let out a silent scream.

"Quiet, you!" Tysa hissed, not looking at her brother. "I'm trying to avoid someone…"

"Who do you want to avoid?" Tysa let out another silent scream. Tyson turned around.

"Hey, Max."

"Something wrong with Tysa?" Max asked. Tyson shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Tysa said, turning around to yell at the two boys. "I'm trying to hid from someone…"

"Who, Tysa?" Tysa let out the third silent scream. Tyson turned his head to the side.

"Bossy conventions all full, Hil?" he asked skeptically. Hilary scowled.

"I'm surprised you know what that word means."

"What, conventions? Bossy?"

"Full, Mr. Black-hole-for-a-stomach." It was Tyson's turn to scowl. Tysa sighed.

"Well, if we're all done here, I'm going to leave…" Tysa said, starting to sneak off.

"Not so fast, Tysa." Hilary said, stopping her.

_Crap…_Tysa thought. She followed Hilary to another hallway, away from two confused guys. When Hilary turned back around, she gave Tysa the widest grin she had ever seen. _Double crap…_

"So…was that him?" Hilary asked smugly. Tysa shuddered a bit under the unwanted pressure.

"Uh…who, my brother or Max?"

"You know what I mean, Tysa!"

"…I plead the fifth?" Hilary stared at Tysa.

"We don't even live in _America_…" Hilary stated, catching Tysa's mistake. "You're really defensive about this boy, aren't you? I haven't seen you act like this besides…"

"Uh…forget that!" Tysa stated, wanting to get out of it.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Hilary said, giving Tysa an analyzing look. "You don't actually _like_ this guy, do you?"

"Well, if I hated him I wouldn't hang around him…"

"You know what I mean!" Hilary snapped at Tysa as she tried to leave again. Then Hilary sighed. "Well, hey, I'm happy for you. It's about time you got over…I mean, never mind." Tysa narrowed her eyes at Hilary. You know what they say…an eye for an eye…

"Well, Hilary, do you know the latest rumor around the school?"

"What?" Hilary asked. Tysa smirked.

"You and Tyson are dating each other."

"What?!" Hilary yelled as Tysa ran off laughing. "You come back here, Tysa!"

"Hey, opposites attract, Hilary!"

--a while later--

Kia walked down the entrance steps of Suzuki in an angry mood. Kai seemed to be avoiding her all day, and she didn't like it. As she was grumbling, she noticed Tysa waiting at the usual spot. An idea then struck her (so things _do_ go on in that mind…)

"Hey, Tysa!" Kia greeted cheerfully as she ran up to her.(that girl should take acting classes).

"Oh, hey, Kia." Tysa said, then tilted her head to the side. "Um…is Kai coming out soon?"

"Forget Kai." Kia stated. "Let's have some girl talk, huh?" She grabbed Tysa's arm and started to pull her away from the school.

"Um…I dunno, Kia…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." Kia assured. Kai walked down the steps and saw Kia dragging Tysa away. He blinked.

_What's Kia up to now?_ He thought as he started to follow them.

"Resorting to stalking, Kai?" Kai didn't react, but turned his head into the nearby alley.

"Go screw yourself, Tala." Kai scowled. "I _am not_ stalking."

"Following, stalking, same thing."

"No. _I_ am following. _You_ are stalking. Difference is: It's creepy." Tala forced a laugh.

"So, dare I ask, why are you following?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, the wildest thought that _you_ _care_ passed me, but then I thought back and remembered there'd be no way." Kai glared darkly. "Oh, yes, and one more thing. Remember our little bet?"

"What bet?" Kai asked.

"Of course, _you'd_ forget. If you don't remember, it's been more than a week. You drop your claim on her." The realization hit Kai hard, but he would never show Tala that satisfaction. He just stood there and stared forward as Tala walked down the opposite side of the street and laughed.

"Ah, this seems like a good place." Kia stated as she dragged Tysa inside a café. "Of course, _you're_ treating, right?"

"Um…" Tysa felt shaken by pressure again. "O-ok…." Kia beamed.

"Good!" She dragged Tysa over to a nearby booth and they sat on opposite sides. They ordered and Kia leaned forward. "So…I'm curious. How did you meet Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Well…you don't seem like the type of girl he'd usually see."

"S-see? As in _dating?_"

"Well, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Tysa said louder than intended as their drinks came by. "We're just friends."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Kia smile started to turn into a small smirk and made a dark part of Tysa manifest.

"You don't seem like the type of girl he'd usually see either." Tysa said, narrowing her eyes. Kia looked up from her drink, and Tysa snapped back, resisting the immediate urge to cover her mouth. _What's going on? I don't usually say that type of thing…_Instead of saying something back, Kia smiled again.

"Guess that shows how much you really know about him." Kia said, faking a sigh of pity. Tysa gulped a bit. She would admit that maybe she didn't know that much about Kai, but what she did know was kept secret from any other girl. But still, Tysa was curious about what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard Kai's reputation?"

"I have, but…"

"He often takes girls like me and breaks their hearts. So to speak, I am his 'type of girl'."

"If you know, then why try a relationship?" The dark Tysa spoke again (the return of!).

"Because, I'm confident, that's why." Kia responded, taking a sip of her drink. Tysa suddenly felt the urge to leave. She looked at her watch.

"Aaah, crap!" she exclaimed. "I have to help Brother with his homework!"

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Yeah. Twin brother." Tysa explained. "Gotta go!" she ran out the door and as far from it as possible. She let out a huge exhale. "Thank god, I got out of there…" (she should take acting classes too…)

_"Because, I'm confident, that's why."_

"Confident…" Tysa pulled out the chain around her neck and took a long look at the wing charm. "…I wonder…what Kai sees me as." She then gripped the charm tightly, then walked home on the empting sidewalk.

* * *

Like I said (or feel) it's crappy. 

Tohru: No it's not.

Sakura: You pick _now_ to be more supportive?!

Tohru: Hey, compared to my writing it's Shakespeare, ok?!

Sakura: Um...ok...

_Mizuki Sakura_ (and _Sango Tohru)_

Sakura: See, look! _Again_ you mess up my signature! Why?!

Tohru: Cuz it's fun?_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, first thing I'd like to say is that I finished this earlier, but then, after re-reading it, i thought it was bad for this moment, so I erased it all and started from scratch. Took a while though to think of a better situation, but I did it. (Chibi Black Cat smiles)

* * *

"…" Tysa swang on a swing after school and took a deep breath as the sun started to set.

_Why am I so hung up about what Kia said? _She thought bitterly, then pouted. _I'm confident!_

"Hey, kitten."

"Whhaaa!" Tysa screamed as she fell backwards into someone's chest. She looked up to garnet eyes.

"First, you seem more high strung then usual. Second, you need to gain some weight 'cause you are the lightest girl I have ever seen."

"Whaa…" Tysa just blinked. "I'm just fine, Kai."

"Really." Kai helped Tysa back on the swing. "You seemed lost in thought."

_…Is he being…understanding?_ Tysa checked the sky.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked, getting concerned.

"Pigs."

"Wha?" Kai's look became a mix of confusion and fear, then reverted back to sarcastic. "Then you're in the wrong town. They prefer Osaka better." Tysa narrowed her eyes at Kai, then rolled them.

"Really. I never would've guess. I'll have to go back there sometime and spend more time looking at the sky, telling airplanes to look out."

"Oh, you can't do that. You might get distracted and get run over by a car, then who else can I have these sarcastic conversations with?" Tysa smiled and sighed.

"Fine, Kai. For sarcasms sake." Kai ruffled her hair.

"Good kitten." He stated, then started to push her on the swing. "So…were you thinking about someone?"

"Eh?" Tysa blushed, happy that her back was to Kai. "Wha…no, I…"

"No use lying. Who?"

"…" Tysa sighed. "…Ray."

"Who?" Kai asked, questioning the name.

"His name is Ray Kon. He's from China."

"Really."

"Mm hmm." Tysa nodded. "He lived here…until eighth grade."

"What happened?"

"…He went back to China. Nothing more was said after that." (yes, that's part of the dialogue)

"What do you mean?"

"Long distance relationships never work out, and I guess that goes for friendships too." Tysa looked up at the sky. "He probably forgot all about me by now…but, I guess that's ok."

"…" Kai was silent. "…Did you…did you…_like_ him?"

"…" Tysa smiled. "I suppose…I did." Kai didn't respond to that, and kept pushing her on the swing silently. _Wait…was I even supposed to say that? I mean, I'd get jealous if he'd said he was in love with a girl…wait, why would I be jealous? I mean, the only reason I'd be jealous of a past relationship is if I was in love with him, right? But I'm not, and he's not, so he wouldn't be jealous, right? We're just…_

"Friends."

"Huh?" Tysa turned her head to Kai.

"The way you talked about him, it sounds like you were just friends."

"Uh…we…we were." Tysa admitted, nervous of what Kai's mood was now.

"Did you think about getting into a relationship?"

"Well…uh…it never crossed my mind…" Tysa took in a quick, surprised breath as Kai pulled back the swing far enough, so that he could get in front of her. He grabbed the metal chains on the swing and looked her straight in the eye.

"What about with me?"

"W-wh—"

"Can you really see us in a relationship together?" _I have to know this. If not…Tala can…_

"K-Kai, you—you're acting weird…"

'Please, Tysa. I really need to know this." _Even if I don't really want to know the answer._

Tysa felt speechless from Kai's intensity. When it came to conversations like this, he was usually carefree and aloof. Now, it seemed like it was life or death to him. Tysa choked.

"I-I…I…." She managed to say, then stopped when Kai's expression slightly changed. _He…looks like…I hurt his feelings or…_ "K-Kai, I…" Kai loosed his grip on the chain, and then let go.

"Don't worry about it." Kai told her, not showing his expression. "I shouldn't have—it-it's getting late. I'll walk you as far as you need me to."

Tysa let out that breath she was holding during the entire walk as she went into her house. She was even holding it after Kai had finished walking her halfway.

_Kai…what was that about?_

"Hey, sis!" Tyson greeted cheerfully from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Men are weird." Tysa stated without making eye contact or moving. Tyson's eyes drifted in a confused expression.

"O…k…" _I have no idea why she said that straight to my face, but what does she not do?_ Tyson thought as Tysa started to walk to her room. He followed her in. "Hey, sis, did something happen?" Tysa blinked normally at him.

"No." Tysa stated. "Nothing happened."

_Outward recovery time: 7.8 seconds._ Tyson thought. _Inward recovery time: yet to be determined._

"Sis, we shared a tight space for nine months with nothing but each other to observe and loud booming noises coming from our mother's body." Tyson said, lightly rapping her on the head. "I think I'd know if you're out of a usual mood!" Tysa blinked. She had rarely seen her brother this annoyed with her. "Now, tell me what happened, even if it's in complex words I can't understand."

"…" Tysa avoided eye contact with her brother for a while, then faced him. "Fine, then. If you liked a girl, and she told you that she liked someone, but that was a while back with no intention of having an _actual_ relationship with that someone, would you still get jealous?" Tyson blinked.

"Sure." Tyson stated plainly.

"Eh?" Tysa blinked.

"Well, yeah." Tyson sat down in his sister's bed. "I mean, you know how you're always going off about that 'male ego' thing, I'm surprised you have to ask the question."

"I'm female. Some things I cannot grasp." She stated, sitting in her chair.

"Well, in a way, that person still endangers the chance for a relationship with that girl."

"What if he wasn't there anymore?"

"Like what 'not there'? Death or moving?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"A bit."

"Well, what about death?" _I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my brother…_

"Well, that's not as hard, because the girl can find a way to get over it, and if she doesn't, that's really her loss. But the dead guy could still endanger it because that girl might refuse any relationships."

"What if he moved or something?" Tysa asked. Tyson actually thought about it.

"Well…that's hard, because, in a way, he's still in touch with that girl. I mean, the possibility still stands for a relationship between the two of them if that girl still liked him. So, basically, I'd still see him as a threat to a relationship with that girl. And, since the girl liked him first, I would _defiantly_ get jealous." Unknowingly to Tyson, Tysa had stopped listening at 'basically' and threw a pillow at him, half angry half teasing.

"You did not just use the term 'basically' with me!" she stated.

"And what if I did?" Tyson teased, taking the pillow and throwing it back.

"You make it sound like I'm the stupid one!" Tysa said, using her pillow to block Tyson's.

"You'll get used to it." Tyson stated, preparing to throw another pillow when Tysa threw one at him. They then started a pillow war that ended up in Tyson's room, because Tyson needed more ammunition after Tysa took all her pillows. They looked up at Tyson's ceiling, which had a painting of a dragon on it.

"…Who painted that?" Tysa asked, looking at how well painted it was for right on the ceiling.

"…I did."

"Really?" Tysa looked at her brother, surprised. "When did you…"

"Last year. Remember, I had all those paints in my room, and you said it was impossible."

"Oh." Tysa looked back at the blue dragon, remembering when all the paints were dripping down. "It came out nice."

"Mm hmm." Tyson turned to his sister. "Want me to paint something on your ceiling?"

"Sure. Why not?" Tysa replied. Tyson was a little surprised, then smiled and turned back to the ceiling.

"…I hope I helped you solve your problem, sis."

"You did." Tysa admitted. "Thank you…" Tysa was cut off by the phone ringing. "I'll get it!" she announced running into the hallway.

"Hello, Granger residence." She stated into the phone.

"…Tysa? It's me…"

* * *

(insert dramatic music) Heheheh! I feel proud of that cliff, for some reason. (C.B.C. does a happy dance, then yawns)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't really know how, but I thought of this chapter while listening to 'Tokyo NIGHTS' by Utada Hikaru while I was taking a shower. If anyone has heard that song, you could figure it doesn't even _relate_ to this chapter, but life's just weird like that. In fact, i would've posted up this chapter earlier, but I caught a small cold...and my small i mean bad.

* * *

"Anyways, thanks for meeting me like this." Kai stated as he put a fry in his mouth. The boy on the opposite side of the table glared with amber eyes as a person walked by the outdoor table of the restaurant.

"We're not _meeting._" He growled. "I was here first, then, without ever calling you, you just sat down and started eating my fries!" Kai waved his hand.

"Whatever, Ray." Kai managed to say as he chewed another fry. "You should be thankful. It's been two years, you suddenly arrive back in Japan, and you don't even tell me? You're lucky I've forgiven you so quickly." Ray rolled his eyes.

"You know I paid money for those right? If you eat most of them, you owe me 111 yen." (about one U.S. dollar) Ray stated.

"Again. Whatever. You know I can pay that." Kai stated, putting two fries in his mouth.

"Great." Ray gave a sarcastic smile. "Then we can add that to the 16,635 yen you already owed me since second grade." Kai narrowed his eyes. (150 U.S. dollars)

"Don't people normally stop counting after about 11,000?" (about 99 U.S. dollars)

"Only people who know their friends can't pay them back."

"Right..." Kai said blandly, then looked at his friend. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"If you must know..." Ray ate a fry. "I'm here to meet a different friend."

"Really?" Kai asked with the same bland tone.

"Really. She's coming by after school. Speaking of which..." Ray looked over his friend's school uniform and glared. "What _are_ you doing here?" Kai put another fry in his mouth.

"Playing hooky." He said nonchalantly, then smirked. "So, 'she', huh? Is she cute?" Ray kept the glare.

"Yes. And no."

"No?"

"To what you're probably thinking in your mind. I barely tolerate it to see what you do to other girls, I'm not going to let you mess with her. She's probably to smart to fall for your tricks _or_ you."

"For the third time, if you didn't get it yet, whatever. I'm sort of..." Kai's eye's shifted. "...distracted. At the moment." Then Ray started to make a gagging noise, put his hand to his throat as if choking, rolled his eyes upward, and fell to the ground with a thud. He attracted a few eyes from the other dining people and Kai's annoyed glare. "You're not fooling anyone, y'know!" Ray looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"_You_ are hung up on a _girl_?!" he asked with disbelief in his expression and tone. Kai's eyes nervously shifted away from his friend.

"Maybe..." he muttered audibly. Ray pointed at him.

"Don't make me say my second guess."

"Fine, it's a girl!" Kai yelled. "Happy?!"

"Smug, to tell you the truth." Ray sat up on the ground grinning, obviously holding back laughter. "I told you it would happen."

"I hope there's a deadly disease on that ground that will kill you in the next five minutes." Kai scowled.

"Let me quote a friend of mine: Whatever." Ray made himself comfortable. "So, what's the problem? Won't do back flips for you?" he teased.

"Probably is able to, but, no, that's not the problem." Kai stated darkly. "It's just...we're not having the relationship I want."

"Wait, let me guess." Ray interrupted. "You're just friends, but you want to actually be more than just friends, and for you, that'd be something—" Kai glared. "But, you're afraid to see how she'll react, because you're also afraid that one wrong move could completely ruin your friendship." Kai blinked.

"What the—is there a little psychologist living in your mouth? If so, I hope it's a girl." Kai stated. Ray narrowed his eyes, but smirked.

"I take it that I'm right?" he asked, sitting back to his seat. Kai shifted his eyes and stuffed another fry in his mouth.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"I wish I had a camera to take a picture on how pathetic you look right now." Ray said smugly (you can just feel the brotherly love). Kai scowled.

"You know what..." he growled. "...wait, why do you know that?"

"Uh...hey, fries!" Ray said, eating one.

"Stop messing around!" Kai yelled, then narrowed his eyes. "There's not a _reason_ you know how that feels, is there?" Ray actually choked a bit.

"Hey, guys!" a close female voice called.

"Hey, Tysa." Both Ray and Kai responded to the girl standing on a vacant side of the table, then looked at her. She blinked, then the two turned back towards each other with wide eyes.

They had been talking about the same girl.

Ray and Kai both turned to Tysa.

"Tysa, you _know_ him?" Ray asked Tysa with a shocked look.

"Yeah, we're friends." She answered. "Why, you guys know each other?" After a few dumb looks at the oblivious girl, they turned to each other with glares and stern looks.

"In a way." Ray stated.

"You could say so." Kai returned, neither of them breaking their glare.

"Um..." said the oblivious girl, then looked at the table. "Hey, fries!" She stole a chair from an empty table and sat down as the two boys didn't break the stone gaze

"So, when'd you meet her?" Ray asked, both of them ignoring her as she was.

"Few months ago." Kai answered. "You?"

"Our parents are friends." Ray replied. "I've known her for most of my life."

"Really? Is she also the reason why you looked like a love sick puppy before you left?" Kai asked, smirking. Ray's eyes widened in shock.

"'Ey, you guys." Tysa interrupted, unaware at the conflict in front of her. "Is there any ketchup?"

------

_Of course my supposed best friend is in love with the girl I actually _want_ to be in a relationship with. My life just keeps getting better..._ Kai thought sarcastically as he entered his house. He dumped his bag on the floor and fell backwards on the couch when his cell phone started to ring. _Now I hear an annoying tune...could you do worse?!...wait...that's my cell phone...Dammit. _Kai checked the number. Satisfied it wasn't Ray, Tala, or Kia, he answered it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hey, Kai...it's me. Tysa..."

"Right." Kai said, looking at the unfamiliar number and whispering 'Thank God'.

"...You weren't..._praying_...just now...were you?" Tysa asked, hearing the small words.

"No. Just talking to a friend that _also_ seems to ruin my life."

"Huh?"

"Well, not you, just..." Kai took a deep breath.

"So...you didn't tell me you knew Ray..." Tysa said, shifting from side to side at her house.

"You never said anything about him." Kai said, looking confused. Tysa gave a shy glare from her end of the phone.

"Yes, I did. That night on the swing set. I said that...that I had a crush on him. Before he left."

"Oh..._him?_" Kai asked, obviously learning something (this day just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?). "I thought you meant—er...I..." Tysa looked down at the white, black, and silver paints in her room.

"...Don't tell him, ok? I was in middle school...things have changed." She admitted sheepishly.

'Again, thank you.' Kai said away from the phone.

"...um...speaking of the swing set..."

"What about it?" Kai asked.

"...Did that upset you? Talking about him?"

_Not as much as it does now!_ Kai felt like screaming, but knew Tysa was the last person who deserved it.

"Not really." Kai lied. "...look, I know I acted weird...can we forget that happened?" Tysa smiled a bit.

"Sure." She stated. "I think it's really great though, that you and Ray are friends. I won't feel guilty about spending time with him, seeing that I haven't seen him in forever."

_And just when I thought you liked me._ Kai thought, looking towards the ceiling, then bit his lip. _And here goes my pride..._

"Hey, considering that we're all...'friends'..." Kai started. "Maybe...I could join you?"  
"Really? Are you sure Ray won't mind?" Tysa asked.

"Of course he won't." Kai stated, seeing a plan come into action. "He'd probably be happy."

"Hey, sis!" Tyson called his sister on her side of the line. "Did you get the paints you wanted?"

"Yeah!" Tysa responded, then went back to Kai. "I got to go now, ok? Thanks a lot for understanding."

"No problem." Kai forced out nicely as he and Tysa hung up. "No stinkin' problem at all..."

-----

"So, what do you want me to paint?" Tyson asked as he joined his sister in her room.

"Well...I'm not really sure."

"So...the paints are for decoration?"

"No." Tysa replied, hitting her brother lightly. "I'm just not sure between two things."

"Well, what are they?" Tyson asked. "I could do both." Tysa walked over to her only stuffed cat and walked back to her brother holding it.

"I was thinking I could put Biao there...but...also this." Tysa pulled out the winged charm necklace on her neck. "See? I just don't know which one."

"Hmmm..." Tyson thought about it for a while.

"...Don't tell me you're actually _thinking_..." Tysa said blandly. "Didn't we ban you from that?" Tyson ignored his sister.

"Well then, _you_ think about it, and get back to me on your decision." Tyson told her, walking out the room. Tysa blinked. She held the charm in one hand and Biao in the other, and sighed as she looked at both. Without realizing it, her life just became more complex.

* * *

The part where Ray was faking to choke and die was actually inspired by Tohru, who now can't walk cuz of her surgery (she'll be fine in about three months)

Tohru: I'm not happy!

Sakura: Sure you aren't...

Tohru: I can't play Wii!!

Sakura: (runs before Tohru asks to play)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	13. Chapter 13

I am back from China! And I haven't updated this in what?...3 months? Also, my birthday's coming up. Yep, what you all been waiting for (Chibi Black Cat grins). It's on Saturday, and I just can't wait. I'll post for** Tyson's Twin V2** on that day as well (hopefully). So, without further ado (what does 'ado' even mean?) read.

* * *

Tysa felt the worst was about to come as she waited on the park bench. Ray had asked to meet her there, and being the nice person she was, also invited Kai. Somehow, something in her stomach told her that it was a mistake.

"Tysa!" Tysa looked up and saw Ray running up to her. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Uh..." Tysa shifted a bit. "Well...I just thought...since neither Kai or I have seen you in a while...Kai asked if he could join us. And...I said yes." Ray's face sunk a bit. "Was that wrong?" Tysa's face looked a bit upset, and Ray couldn't bring himself to disagree with her.

_Why, why couldn't she continue to look less cute?_ Ray thought.

"Sure, that's ok. I missed both of you." Ray stated, and was replied on having his face cheeks pulled from behind him.

"How sweet." Kai teased as he continued to pull.

"Owowow!" Ray cried. "Kwai!" Tysa couldn't help it, she laughed a bit.

"Kai! C-cut it out." She managed to say. "You're stretching out poor Ray."

"Sowwy, Rway." Kai smirked, obviously not meaning it, and walked over to Tysa. "So, what's the plan for today?" Ray sighed. This was not how he pictured having a day with Tysa would be, and neither did Kai. He shrugged.

"I wanted to let Tysa pick, because she knows more about Tokyo than I do." He said.

"Ok, um..." Tysa thought about it. "Hmm...well, we could go to this cafe. I want to know what's going on in China."

"Sure." Ray stated. Kai looked up sarcastically.

_I feel ignored..._he thought, as he followed to two. _And I don't like it._

"Hey, isn't that were I first took you, Tysa?" Kai asked. Tysa looked at him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Tysa faked a smile, then narrowed her eyes. "You literally dragged me out the school for two hours." Ray gaped.

"You got Tysa to skip school?" he looked at Kai, shocked.

"It's fun dragging her." He admitted.

"Hey!" Tysa yelled. "That wasn't fun at all! And he didn't 'get' me! I was hating it entirely."

"She can speak Russian, you know that?" Kai asked Ray, ignoring the girl. He nodded.

"And Chinese and English."

"Anything else you guys like to mention about me?" Tysa asked.

"She's scared of jumping." Kai added. Tysa quickly banged her head on a nearby wall.

"Yeah! Of three stories!" Tysa yelled.

"Why do you think I know nothing about her?" Ray asked, slightly offended. Kai shrugged.

"Hey, you were gone two years weren't you? She actually wore non-black clothing."

"Kai!" Tysa yelled. "Stop!" Ray choked.

"You? In something not black? Please don't tell me Tyson was like that too?" he asked. Tysa shook his head.

"No. But he got his ear pierced." She showed her mostly unused pierced ears. "He got a dark blue earring for it."

"Huh." They stopped in front of the cafe and got seats.

"So, how are Mariah and Lee?" Ray eyes seemed to shift for a bit, but quickly.

"They're fine. Actually, Mariah and Kevin actually went out for a date the week before I left."

"Really? I thought Mariah thought Kevin was annoying."

"Yeah..." Ray turned to Kai. "So, how's your cousin?"

"Cousin?" Tysa looked at Kai suspiciously. "You never mentioned you had a cousin."

"He's not blood-related." Ray informed.

"He's annoying, arrogant, and an ass-pain."

"Wow. You know more than three words that start with the same letter." Ray stated sarcastically. "Actually picked up a dictionary?" Kai scowled.

"_He's_ not your cousin." Kai grumbled. "It could fill the dictionary..."

"So, what's your cousin like?" Tysa asked.

"You never mentioned your cousin?" Ray asked, feeling an opportunity to torment Kai. "Shame. I thought you would mention him at least once. Or, do you not feel your friend should know about your family?"

"Ray..." Kai scowled. "Don't you dare."

"What?" Tysa asked. "I wanna know why you hate your cousin so much." Kai was being really angry, but it's often hard to tell. His 'really angry' is a normal person's 'angry'. Tysa didn't know that, but Ray did, and he saw it fun to find out how far he could push Kai before he exploded (sort of like the game 'chicken').

"Kai?" Tysa asked. "Do you really hate your cousin?"

"Yes." Kai said between gritted teeth. Tysa shrugged and dropped it, but Ray was still playing.

"Shame. Tala's a nice person once you get to know him." Ray said, taking a drink out of his latte. Tysa blinked as Kai told Ray to shut up.

_Tala...Tala...why does that sound...familiar..._she thought as her mind took her to the second 'bar date' Kai took her to.

_"Names' Tala. And yours?" _Then, Tysa remembered Kai's reaction to him.

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Kai asked, making Ray choke in his latte.

"What the—"

"_He's_ your cousin?!" Tysa stood up and yelled, surprising both the guys and stopping Ray from saying something his conscience would've regretted. "Is _that_ why you yelled at him when we met?!"

"What—who—" Kai's turn to remember. "...oh."

"So she did meet him." Ray stated, turning to Kai. Kai turned his head, hating every second.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tysa asked.

"Because I would have to give an explanation, wouldn't I?" Kai retorted as Ray calmly drank the rest of his latte, pretty much ignoring the argument.

"For what?" Tysa stated. "For why you didn't really give me a reason to stay away from him?"

"Why are you getting so angry about this?" Kai asked, starting to get angrier. "Is this such a big deal?" As if Tysa started to ponder Kai's first question, she stopped and shuffled a bit. She then turned red.

"Er..." she seemed to get more embarrassed by the second. "I-I gotta go..." she said, walking off. Even though she didn't seem upset, both the boys were aware.

"Well, nice going, Kai." Ray said dryly. "I never knew you knew so little about girls."

"Oh, and that psychiatrist in your mouth does?" Kai asked, angry himself. Ray sighed.

_He is not going to drop that, is he?_ Ray thought.

"It's not obvious?" Ray asked, narrowing his eyes.

"If it was obvious, would we have a problem here?" Kai growled. Ray sighed.

_This was one of the reasons I didn't want him to come in the first place..._

"Forget it, Kai." He stated. "But don't think you'll ever get in a relationship with someone you don't trust." Ray put down the money to pay and left Kai to fume.

Tysa sighed as she left the nearby bathroom. Luckily, she anticipating her 'situation' for a while now and had brought the nessacary precautions. She started to walk back to the cafe.

"Hey." Tysa turned around and saw speak-of-the-devil, Tala. "Long time no see."

"Tala!" she said. She was about to walk away, but decided not to follow Kai's warning. "What are you doing here?" Tala shrugged.

"My father has a business meeting here for the month and I tagged along. It's better here than Russia."

"Oh." Tysa replied.

"So, are you busy tonight?" Tysa was a bit surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm asking you out on a date, angel." Tala pointed to her wing necklace. "Let me guess, Kai got that for you?" Tysa gazed at it.

"Yeah...as a friend." She added, then looked at Tala. "Well, why not? I'm not doing anything this evening."

Kai growled as he left in the direction Tysa walked off in, Ray's words still haunting him. He shuddered. "Damn Ray, damn Tysa..." he muttered.

"So, I'll meet you at seven?" Kai stopped, hearing the familiar male voice.

_It's Tala..._ he said, getting a little closer to the voice. _I wonder who the unlucky girl is this time._

"Sure." Tysa voice sounded. Kai choked.

"What the—" he almost yelled, then stopped. _Why the hell is she going out with Tala?_ Tala walked off, leaving Tysa. Kai watched her stare at the necklace, then take it off. She looked at the charm.

"...Doesn't he trust me?" she sighed, then put the necklace in her pocket.

* * *

Ado...Ado...(C.B.C. searches dictionary)...trouble or difficulty. Huh. How do you get 'ado' from difficulty? Wouldn't that cause ado? (C.B.C. sighes) Sorry. Horrible pun. I'm supposed to be doing homework anyways. I apologize. (did i spell that right?)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!!! I'm still alive! gasps heavily I'm back from the concrete jungle and coming back to update. I've been studying Japanese for a while now and...well, i got nothing about it. So, here's the 14th chapter. I'll be updating **V2** soon as well, so fans of that have something to look forward to.

* * *

"..." Tysa shuffled a bit where she was supposed to meet Tala, trying to understand why they were going out. Maybe it was her in her 'emotional' state, or maybe it was the fact that she was pissed at Kai. Nonetheless, whatever the reason, she was beginning to regret it now.

_I bet if Kai and I didn't have that fight, I wouldn't have gone out with Tala. I mean...I know that going out with Ray wouldn't bother him that much...Wait. I'm trying to _bother_ him now? Why would I? He's the complete jerk. And by going out with Tala..._Tysa sighed. _That makes me a jerk too..._

"Tysa?" Tysa turned around to the red-head.

"Oh, hi, Tala." _Call it off! Call it off now! Say you have a project due or something! ANYTHING!!!_

"Ready to go?" Tala asked. Tysa nodded.

"Uh...yeah." _Well, there goes that plan..._

---Meanwhile---

Ray rolled his shoulders after his martial arts practice was over. He walked into the kitchen of his apartment, yawning while his stomach growled. He looked down.

"...I'm hungry." He stated, getting ready to make something to eat.

"Take it to go." Ray jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Kai? What are you..." he thought about it. "No, wait, _how_ did you get in here?" Kai shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Um...yes it does. This is an _apartment_, Kai. You can't just jump through the window!"

"And the irony is your window was open." Ray growled a bit.

"So where do you plan to go? Because whatever it is, I'm not getting involved—"

"Tysa and Tala are going out." Ray choked.

"What?! You're kidding! When did this—"

"Tala found her when she ran off." Kai stated as he grabbed Ray's arm. "So you're coming too."

"Wait! Why am I—"

"To hold me back when I'm about to strike the finishing blow on Tala's almost-dead body."

"Don't I get a choice in—"

"No."

"Can I finish a damn sen—"

"No."

---Back to Tala and Tysa---

Tysa gulped as they entered the dark club. Well, it actually wasn't the club that was making her nervous. It was more the fact that Tala was holding her hand. She had only held three hands of guys that were her age: Her brother, Max, Ray, and Kai.

_Wait...that's four..._Tysa thought about it. _Am I not counting brother because he's family? Or Kai because I didn't have a brotherly relationship. Oh, wait, I had a crush on Ray and you don't really have crushes on your brother..._

"Tysa?"

"Ah, yes!" _What am I thinking? I'm on a date with someone that is not mention on either of the four! But the reason I was thinking that was because he was holding my hand in the first place...No! Focus! FOCUS!_ "Um..." Tysa looked around. "E-everyone here seems out of school..."

"So am I."

"Eh?" Tysa was a little shocked, but he did seem older than Kai on a better look. Tala chuckled.

"Relax. I'm only eighteen." He put an arm around her shoulder in what seemed like a friendly way. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you and I sure as hell won't let anyone else. I just want to get to know you a little. That O.K.?"

"Ee...yeah." Tysa was a little flustered. _I can't believe I'm going out with an older guy! If Hilary finds out, she'll never stop asking. Brother's gonna freak and try to hunt this guy down if he does anything. Actually, if he _does_ do anything that'd be a good thing. But does he know my actual age? I mean, Kai thought I was older and he's a Junior...ah, my brain hurts..._

"...Tysa?"

"I'm here!" she said. Tala blinked and she sighed. "Sorry, I...I have a lot on my mind..." Tala chuckled again.

"You think. I like that." Tysa couldn't help it. She laughed a bit. _He's not that bad..._

Ray sighed, narrowing his eyes at his glaring friend.

"You know, your face is going to freeze like that..."

"Good. Then I don't have to worry about using energy to glare the hell out of my cousin." Ray sighed again.

"Kai, I don't even see why I'm here. I mean, this is _your_ fault." Ray stated, pointing at Kai. "_You_ had to keep secrets from her and _you_ told her off. _I_ didn't do anything." Kai scowled.

"So what do you want me to do? Find a time machine or something?"

"No. In fact, I actually want you bend on your knees and to apologize to her."

"What?" Kai was shocked his friend would ask him to do that. "Are you kidding?"

"Tysa is stubborn. A _mule_ could move before she does. But, being nice to her will dissapate her attitude."

"You're helping your rival?" Kai asked, faking surprise and narrowing his eyes. Ray gave a small smirk.

_You'd think that, wouldn't you?_

"So, Tala?" Tysa said, shuffling the glass between her hands. "Are you going to college?"

"Well, of course." Tala gave a small smile. "I'm going to major in business."

"Really? Are you planning on starting one or—" Tala chuckled.

"My father is the co-owner of Hiwatari-Bolek Industries." He told her. Tysa blinked.

"Hiwatari...Bolek?" She had heard of that corporation. It was one of the most profitable businesses in the world. "Kai's last name...is Hiwatari..."

"Yeah. So that there wouldn't be some sort of clash between the two, that made Kai and I get along so that—" Tala noticed Tysa's blank face. "Wait. He hasn't told you..._anything_...has he?" Tysa slowly nodded.

"He told her something..." Kai muttered from their hiding spot. Ray sighed.

"Oh wow. People actually _talking _on a date. Don't they know better?" Ray scolded sarcastically. Kai scowled.

"I meant he told her something that I wouldn't have!"

"Like what? Everything?" Kai scowled again.

"You know what? At this point I wouldn't care if someone shot you or something..."

"And you cared earlier?" Kai glared at Ray. "What do you want me to do? You're making it so easy..."

"Just shut up." Kai growled. Ray shrugged in reply. "Look, they're leaving." Tala had put an arm around Tysa's shoulder and led her out of the club.

"We're not following them are we?" Ray asked.

"Of course we are! He could be trying to take her home or something!"

"Hmm...your cousin against a martial artist...if he _does_ try anything, he'll be lucky if he's breathing tomorrow." Ray said as they left.

"She's that bad?"

"No. But her family is."

"Thanks, Tala..." Tysa said, taking in the fresh air.

"No problem. You looked like you were going to collapse or something." Tala stated. Tysa took another deep breath. "Need water?"

"No...no, I'm fine. Just a little light-headed, is all."

"Then you should really have water." Tala stood up off the bench. "I'll be right back. Wait here, ok?" Tysa nodded. Tala walked for a while until he felt he was out of earshot. Then, he put a hand in the bushes and, with some difficulty, pulled out his cousin by the ear. "What the ---- are you doing here?!" (Don't be like Tala, good people out there...)

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kai said, taking his ear out of Tala's grasp.

"I'm on a date!" Tala said. "And I know you aren't!" He then put another hand in the bushes and pulled out Ray. "Unless, of course..."

"HELL NO!" as the unanimous reply.

"Thought so." Tala let go of Ray, and turned back to his cousin. "Oh, what's wrong? Miss her already?" Kai glared.

"I'm not a kid, Tala!" he yelled. "And, no, I don't miss her!"

"He's the one who dragged me out here."

"Shut up, Ray!"

"Figures." Tala sighed. "I'll have to deal with you later, _cousin_. I have to get _my_ date some water." With that Tala walked off. Kai scowled as he stormed away. Ray followed calmly.

"You know you should've—"

"Shut up."

"Well, you know I'm—"

"Shut up."

"Can I finish a sen—"

"No. Shut up."

"Here you go." Tala said, once he returned with the water.

"Thanks..." Tysa said quietly. She took a drink. _Tala's not that bad. Kai was just overly cautious._

"So, what things did my cousin actually say to you?"

"Eh?"

"Well, he must have told you _something_, because you have this." Tala took out her necklace out of his pocket. Tysa checked her own. She was sure she had put it in...

"When did you..."

"It fell out. Luckily, I caught it." Tysa took it from Tala.

"Thanks..." she gulped.

"Something wrong?"

"Er..." Tysa took the necklace and gazed at it blankly. "Can I...can I go home now?" Tala nodded and started to walk her home. After a while, Tysa said she was fine and Tala left. She was still a little distant after that whole thing. She sat on her bed and took out her cell phone. In the contacts list, she highlighted Kai's name. She sighed.

"No. I won't." she turned off the phone and placed it on the drawer as she got ready for bed. "Not anymore. I won't do it.

* * *

Won't do what? Oooo...(mysterious pause) Guess you have to wait...(Chibi Black Cat grins)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	15. Chapter 15

AAAAH! IT'S BEEN FIVE MONTHS!!! GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI!!

Sophmore year's been a trip. I haven't really had any time, or inspiration, for this story. I've been on Gaia Online a lot. I'll admit it! I've also been thinking about my new story "Darkness Approaches". It pretty much follows where V2 left off. Read it if you have time. Please? Someone gets arrested.

So, here's the fifteenth chapter. I'll really try to update sooner.

* * *

The 10th Grade Math teacher had seen a lot of things in her career, but has never met anyone like Tysa Granger. The teacher cast a look on the 90 on the test, then looked at her student, looking at her with pleading eyes. The teacher repeated what Tysa had said slowly.

"...You want to..._retake_...this test?" she asked suspiciously.

"Please, Ms. Inshi." Tysa stated. "This isn't my best work, and I know you let students retake the test if they need and/or want to."

"Well, yes, I admit a 90 isn't your best grade, but..." Ms. Inshi looked at Tysa, then sighed. "Alright. I'll let you retake it. I'll see you after school next week, ok?" Tysa beamed.

"Thank you, Ms. Inshi." She stated, then walked out the door, leaving Ms. Inshi wondering why her other students weren't like that.

As math period was her last class, Tysa walked out of the school alone, as her brother had to clean up the art room from all the paint he had spilled. As she walked out, she noticed Kai leaning against a fence. She had half a mind to say: "What are you doing here?", knowing that Kai should be in school. But:

_Not today._ She told herself. _You're not his mother._ With that, she walked through the fence and started on her way home. Kai noticed her leaving.

"Tysa, wait!"

_Ignore, Ignore._

"Oh, come on! It's been a week!"

_Ignore, ignore._

"Don't act like you can't hear me."

_I can't hear you, I can't hear you._

"Tysa."

_No._

"Tysa!"

_No!_ That had been the routine for the past week. Kai would try to get Tysa to talk to him, while she ignored him all the way home. Kai, though, was getting tired fast. He _would_ get Tysa to talk to him. "Uweeh!" Tysa let out a surprised gasp as Kai grabbed her from behind and squeezed her body against his chest.

"What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?" he asked softly. Tysa's eyes darted to the side. "Heh. Stupid question. You won't even answer, will you?" Tysa's body stiffed a bit.

_Why do I feel guilty?!_

"Fine then." Kai released her. "Look, at least listen." Tysa stopped walking away, her guilt freezing her. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, ok? When I think about it, I don't talk about myself much to anybody." He added to himself. "I tend to talk about anything else—that's not the point! Just, if you don't want to be friends anymore, speak to me one last time. Just say: I don't want to be your friend." Tysa grateful she wasn't facing Kai, gulped. She didn't want to say that, but, she couldn't stand Kai anymore. She took a deep inaudible breath, then walked away, leaving Kai on the sidewalk.

Tysa wasn't angry at Ray though. So, when Ray showed up at their house the next day, she greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Ray." Tysa said when she opened the door for him.

"Good morning. Erm, today is Sunday, right?" he asked.

"Yah, don't worry. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Ray smiled, and followed her in. "Wow. It's been a while since I came here."

"It has hasn't it."

"Has anything changed?"

"Well, one thing did." Tysa led Ray to Tyson's room and showed him the dragon on the ceiling. "See, look. Tyson did that."

"Really?" Ray asked, amazed.

"Yep. If you tell him it can't be done, he'll make it possible." Tysa stated proudly."

"Do you have one in your room?"

"Nope." Tysa took him into the next door down, which was her room. "See. A blank ceiling. Well, he'd said he paint me one, but I've been indecisive recently, and I finally decided on what I want on the ceiling."

"What?" Ray asked. Tysa reached up to a shelf and took down her stuffed cat, Biao.

"Remember him? You won Biao for me." Ray had a look of surprise and happiness on his face.

"You really still have him?" he asked.

"Yah. You..." her voice turned low as she sat down on the bed. "gave him to me before you left."

"Oh, right." Ray joined Tysa on the bed and then there was silence. "Hey, um..."

"Yes?" Tysa gave him the most oblivious expression ever, which just made her look completely innocent. Well, _almost_ completely.

"So, are you and Kai good friends?" he asked. Tysa's body stiffened a bit.

"...Well...I...we..." Suddenly, Ray just didn't want to hear the answer.

"Forget it." He said, then placed his lips on Tysa's, obviously surprising her. He backed away slowly, just far enough to see the obvious surprise on her blushing face.

"Ee...uh..." _That would be something I'd expect from Kai, not Ray!_ Ray moved closer to kiss her again. _Not that I really mind..._

"Tysa!"

"Aiyeeh!"

"Ow!" In surprise at hearing her brother barge into her room, Tysa had pushed Ray off the bed in an embarrassed reflex. Tyson blinked at Ray, then at his blushing and glaring sister.

"W-what do you want, Tyson?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry about me." Ray said.

"I got a phone call. Brother and Shui are coming home!"

--the next week—

At Suzuki High School (wow, its been a while), the teacher looked over the class. Strangely, Kai Hiwatari was present in the class, as he was all week, but at the same time he wasn't there. He would just stare out the window and not say a word. It was odd.

"So, class. I'd like to introduce our new T.A. and History substitute while Ara-sensei is out. Everyone, meet Granger-sensei!" That caught Kai's attention. He turned towards the doorway, half-motivated with the stupid thought that Tysa would walk through that door. Of course, his theory was wrong. The man who walked through didn't seem anywhere over twenty-five. He had light-blue hair and his eyes were strangely like Tysa's.

_He has to be a relation of some sort..._Kai instantly thought.

"Hitoshi Granger has just come back from an archeology dig, so don't be to hard on him about current events. Also, if any of you are taking Chinese, he's very fluent in it, as the dig was in China."

"It's nice to meet you all." Hitoshi stated politely.

--after class--

"So, Granger-san, how was your first day?" the main teacher asked in the classroom. Kai, who had been walking by, decided to overhear this.

"It was good, I suppose. Can't complain." Hitoshi replied. There seemed to be a constant politeness in his voice.

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to a girl named Mizuki Granger? She wants to apply here to Suzuki." (I just realized the similarities in the two names...)

"Mizuki?...Oh, Tysa! Well, at home we call her Tysa. Yeah, she's my sister."

_I knew it!_ Kai mentally yelled.

"So, is that why you wanted a job here?"

"Nani? No! I had no idea she wanted to transfer! I've been in China with my younger brother, Shui, for about six months. We just now came home."

_Oh, wow. She's the only girl of three boys._ Kai thought.

--in Tysa's room—

At the Granger home, Ray had been helping Tysa with a cultural project. This was partially true. Although a person like Tysa wouldn't need help with this sort of thing, it was a nice little white lie to use as an excuse to make-out a little. Tysa didn't feel the same bitter-sweet stomach-sinking emotion as with Kai when she kissed Ray. It was like her childhood crush on him was slowly coming back, but not to the point where she ever wanted to confess.

Ray was just as happy as she was. Even when he was away, he couldn't stop thinking about how Tysa was doing. He would've done something to communicate earlier, but he had no idea what to say. But he still couldn't help a small bad feeling in the back of his brain. Initially, he first came to her to see if he can get her to at least speak to Kai. He hated being in the middle of his two friends. But, Tysa came first in his heart, and that she would stay. Still, he hated seeing Kai miserable. Not that he showed it, but Ray knew.

"Um...Tysa?"

"Hmm?" Tysa looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's not that I'm not happy...but maybe you could make up with Kai?" he asked, more for the point of saying he tried. As he expected, Tysa was mute. _She can sure hold a grudge..._

"...Maybe." Ray looked at Tysa, who looked like she was considering it. "Honestly, I hate doing this to him." Ray wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. It's like isolating a pet when it's done bad."

_She thinks of us as pets?!_ Ray thought angrily.

"But, you know, maybe it's been long enough, eh?" She smiled at Ray. "I think he learned his lesson. Thanks, Ray. If it wasn't for you, I'd would've forgotten I'm just punishing him."

_No! Why did I say anything..._

"Hey, Tysa." Tysa saw Hitoshi staring angrily into her room. "I leave for six months and you're fooling around with boys?"

"Hell no! Just to second base." Hitoshi's glare turned to Ray.

"No, no! She's lying, she's lying!" Ray cried.

--- After school, at Suzuki High

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. He was being punished. Like a pet. By Tysa.

"So...you're talking to me now?" Kai asked. Tysa nodded cheerfully. He turned to Ray. "I'm a pet?" Ray shrugged, knowing he was possibly in the same voice. "You went to all that...just to make sure I'd be honest?"

"Yep!" Tysa seemed proud of herself, which irritated Kai.

"Would it kill you to say 'Just be more honest'?!"

"Would you have learned?" Kai didn't have a reply to that. "So, everything's back to normal." Tysa nodded confidently. She started walking ahead of the boys back to her house. Ray had no idea what to say to Kai. It may have been him that got Tysa to forgive Kai, but part of him regretted it. The need to have Tysa to himself nearly consumed him, but Kai was his best friend. He deserved to be happy...

_So why does that bother me?_

"Ray?"

"Huh?" Ray looked at Kai, who was trying to think on what to say.

"...Thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"You got Tysa to forgive me right?"

"Right..."_ And I hate myself for that..._

"But." Kai gave Ray a look. "Now that I'm back in the game, I know you've been getting closer to Tysa. Friendship aside, I'm not going to let you do that. Tysa will be mine." Ray glared. Just what he wanted _not_ to happen. He thought about just letting Kai say what he want, but the possessive tiger side of him wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh, I don't think you're completely in yet. One slip, and you could be back a lot farther than before, and don't think I'm going to help you next time. This time was an accident." Kai never thought he would have Ray for a rival, and vice versa. It always seemed their types were completely different.

"Hey, boys!" Tysa turned around, a good distance from them. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" _She's mine!  
_

* * *

_I get get the italices to shut off! Darn it! Well, anyways, Hitoshi and Shui are here (I'll try to get Shui in next chapter), and who shall win? Whoever stops treating Tysa like a prize._

_Sakura Mizuki _


	16. Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16. Making the beginning conversation between Hilary and Tysa was simple: I just thought about what I'd say to one of my friends.

In other unrelated news, I've had "The Circle of Life" from the Lion King in my head for a record of 4 days now. Now, I like Disney as much as the next person in my generation, but enough is enough. I've been bursting out into song singing that for two days...

* * *

Hilary let out a groan, but it wasn't just any regular groan. It was a mix of "Gaaah, I have a problem!" and "Why isn't my best friend listening to me?!" 

"Tysa!"

"Monkeys." Tysa replied as if she just woke up. Hilary didn't pay it any mind.

"The Valentines' Day dance is coming up!"

"...And?" It wasn't that Tysa was concerned for her best friend. Really. It was more apathetic to the dance than anything. It wasn't that she hated Valentines' Day. There was just all the pressure of boys who wanted her to give them the Valentine's three-pack: chocolate, an invitation to the dance, and future affection. But, even with all the guys in the school, Tysa just couldn't find one that was her type.

"And?! No one showed any interest in me!" Hilary's brown eyes flared. "How do I invite someone who has no interest in me?!"

"Um...having interest in them?" Hilary sighed, knowing there was really no point in talking about it with the tomboy.

"Sigh...sometimes I truly wonder about you." Tysa shrugged and scratched her nose before going back to her homework. As Hilary was starting to struggle in Biology, she was willing to help.

"Well, a little mystery's always good." Tysa replied. Hilary stared at her.

"...Speaking of mystery, what _is_ your type?" Tysa coughed. A part of her always expected that question to come up, but she never actually felt prepared for it.

"Um..." Tysa's eyes shifted. "It's...not that complicated. I just want what any girl would want—back to homework."

"Not so fast!" Hilary's hand covered the homework. It was almost impossible to distract Hilary when she had a mission. "All girls say that and they always get more and more detailed. Aren't you dating what's-his-name? Kai?"

"No!" Tysa responded, almost too quickly. "What made you think that?!"

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with him. And with Ray..." Hilary gasped. "Are you two-timing?!"

"NO!" Tysa replied, but the smirk on Hilary's face showed she was both surprised and proud.

"That's so cool! I never heard of a girl two-timing...Well, I have, but I've never really been friends with one."

"I-am-not-a-two-time-er." Tysa said slowly. "I'd have to be _dating_ first."

"You're dating, Nee-san?" Hilary and Tysa turned to the light-haired boy in the doorway. He smiled. "You know, our Nii-sans and Gramps won't be happy."

"I-am-not-dating." Tysa growled, pulling one of Shui's cheeks. The eight-year-old groaned.

"Owowow! Ok, ok!" Tysa let go and Shui rubbed his cheek. "I just wanted to see if you wanted tea."

"Oh, I do." Hilary said. Shui nodded.

"Alright then." Shui walked down the hallway into Tyson's room. "Ok, Tyson. Hilary said no one asked her yet..."

"Well, hey, it's not a _bad_ thing being a two timer. I hear polyandry is practiced in parts of China—" Tysa started to fume greatly and parts of the shelves were starting to catch on fire. "But, hey, I'm willing to drop it if you are."

"I don't have time for men. I'm trying to get a good academic career first. Why would I want two?" Looking at the smirk at Hilary's face, Tysa regretted speaking. "But you know what, disregard what I said."

"Fine. I'll disregard it _if_ you tell me what your type is." Tysa groaned. This required more thinking then ever done before.

"Well...I guess...uh...he'd have to be financially secure...I don't want to be like his mother or suga mama or something...he'd have to be strong, or at least stronger than me, because of our family legacy...and he'd have to be smart. Not genius smart but not idiot smart either. Geniuses bother me and idiots annoy me." Tysa looked at Hilary's stunned face. "...What?"

"You are aware you have to settle for less than that, right?" Tysa groaned.

It was January and Kai started the routine he would do for the next two months. Look left, look right, then look inside his locker without opening it. He also checked the trash can. Last year was like a mix between his locker being stuffed and the cuckoo effect. A group of girls (probably friends) all at once put their chocolate in his locker. Then, another group of girls would come, throw out the previous chocolates, and put theirs in. This would continue from the end of January to the end of February on average. How so many girls could get his locker combination though, was beyond him.

He never really cared for a girl giving him chocolate, as he never really cared for the girls he 'dated'. But this year was different. He wanted chocolate from only one girl: Tysa. He groaned. He had really fallen for her.

"Um...Kai?" Kai turned to Wyatt, who looked worried.

"What is it, Wyatt?"

"Uh...Tala's here." Kai would've preferred a kick in the groin. "Oh, and Ray." Two kicks in the groin.

Outside, Ray instantly pointed at Tala.

"He made me." Ray stated.

"Tattle-tale." Tala muttered, then turned to his cousin. "So how's life?"

"Crappy."

"Great. Anyways, I got a message from your grandfather." Three kicks in the groin. "Apparently, you've 'disregarded' all this previous ones, so he felt he had to tell me."

"So...I'll go now..." Ray started to walk off.

"Not yet. You need to bring me to Tysa-kun's school next." Four kicks in the groin.

"Tysa...'kun'?" Kai's anger was not hidden. "When'd you get friendly?"

"None of your business." Tala smirked. "You're more concerned about her than your grandfather?"

"I'm more concerned about _you_ than my grandfather." Kai replied, as Tala was ranked below a worm to him.

"Aw. How touching." He opened the letter. "Apparently, he wants you to come back to Russia for some 'family business'."

"You're in the mob, Kai?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Kai growled, realizing Wyatt was still there. "Tell him "I don't care" and "Get a life"." Tala rolled up the letter.

"Fine then. Have it your way. We'll get the garbage can have it. Let's go, Ray."

"Wait, Tala! Let me go!" Ray yelled as Tala pulled on his arm.

"You won't come any other way, will you?" Kai thought for five seconds.

"Hold it!" Wyatt sighed as Kai ran off after them. Ms. Tysa's going to have a fit.

Tysa couldn't believe who was waiting outside. Kai, Ray, and Tala stood outside the school with only Tala waving at her.

"Um...what are you all doing here?" she asked, more to Tala than the other two.

"I decided to see how you were doing. Come on." Tala grabbed Tysa's arm and started to pull here away from the school and the other two guys.

"Hey!"

"I'm just borrowing her!" Tala yelled back.

"'Borrowing'?!" Tysa yelled.

--at the Granger house—

"Hmm...quiet, yet elegant. Nice." Tala observed walking in behind Tysa. Tysa wasn't happy.

"You know, my reputation's been nicely shot thanks to you dragging be around Tokyo. Thanks for that."

"It was the only way to get Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum off our trail. And it worked, didn't it?" Tysa nodded and sighed. Ray and Kai were probably still wondering where they were, as she lost sight of them a half hour ago.

As Tala was an unfamiliar guy, Tysa sat them down in the living room.

"So, what did you want?" she asked. Tala took the letter for Kai out of his pocket.

"You read." He stated. Tysa read it over.

"Kai...needs to go back to Russia."

"Yep. For the next school year. At least, that's what his grandfather wants. He's been bugging Kai for six months now. After Kai didn't respond during the first four, he started sending _me_ letters, knowing he hates me. Both of them are stubborn as mules, easy to see how they're related."

"So, what? Why'd you know me this?" Tysa asked. Tala shrugged.

"Knew Kai wouldn't tell you. He doesn't look it, but he hates to deliver bad news. Once my dog ran away when he was watching it, and he didn't tell me until after the next day when it came back." Tysa nodded. That did sound like Kai. "And also..." Tala grabbed Tysa's chin and moved her head side-to-side. "You have an honest face. Hate to see it upset." Tala let go of her face and leaned back.

"...You're not really cousins, are you?" Tysa asked, surprising Tala.

"Hmm?"

"You don't look alike at all." Tala snickered.

"You're right. We're not really. My dad died when I was three, and my mom remarried his uncle. So, we're sort of cousins, but not by blood." Tala sipped some of his tea. "This is good, what is it?"

"Apple."

"Right. Anyways, my mom died soon after. And since I positively hated my step-dad, I moved here to Japan to live with my blood-uncle when I was eleven. He travels a lot, so it's like I live by myself. Kai's two years younger than me, and his parents died when he was four. Since he hates his grandfather, my blood-uncle decided he could live with us—me. And you know Kai. After a while, if he thinks he's getting close to someone, he starts to hate them. So, he moved out. Could be a subconscious way to keep people at bay, but I'm not a psychologist. For a while, he actually didn't talk to Ray, and they were best friends."

"Hmm." Tysa found it interesting the way Tala talked about Kai. It was if he was merely observing him and relaying the studies to her. There was also a small hint that sounded like he was refraining from laughter, and that the smallest bad joke could set him off laughing.

"So, now you know why he obviously hates me and his grandfather, and my family history." Tala summed up. Tysa's eyes widened a bit.

"Um...was it ok to tell me that?" she asked, feeling nosy. Tala laughed a bit.

"Of course it was. As anyone I know could tell you, I'm not a trusting person, especially to people I just met. The only reason I went out with you was to piss off Kai, which worked. No offense."

"None taken." Tysa said, sipping the tea.

"And I don't know..." Tala leaned forward. "But there's something about you that makes people trust you. Try asking Kai anything. I'll bet he'll tell you." Tysa had always thought that just asking people things about them was nosy, but maybe if she had a talent for getting them to talk...

"I could find out the SAT answers..." she stated aloud. Tala laughed.

"If you could, you'd be worshipped." He told her. "Anyways, I gotta go. I can't stay too long, or either Kai or Ray will find me." Tysa nodded and Tala stood up. "Oh, yeah. First..." Tala gave Tysa a note and an envelope. "Here's my address. You're making that tea for me. And this..." he pointed at the envelope. "Open it when you're pissed at my cousin. It'll make you laugh for hours." Tysa nodded and Tala walked out the door.

_Guess Tala isn't really a bad guy..._

Shortly after, Kai and Ray walked in. Or ran in, rather, exhausted.

"Oh, hey, boys." Tysa said causally.

"Where...is that dammed cousin of mine?" Kai asked. Ray sighed.

"Gone with the wind." Tysa replied, laughing at their condition. "Seems you could use some."

"No one..." Kai sat on the couch. "Asked you."

"You are ok, right?" Ray asked. Tysa nodded.

"Yeah, a-ok!" Tysa smiled, then looked at Kai._But what if he does go back?_

* * *

_Mizuki Sakura  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Happy belated Valentines Day for those who celebrated it. I don't cuz I don't have anyone to celebrate with. Being a writer is a lonely existance.

Well, it's obviously not, but in other news...

If you haven't already seen it, there's this video on Youtube called "Kingdom Idol". It's a mix of Kingdom Hearts and American Idol. I don't like American Idol (don't call me weird. I just find no enjoyment of watching people do things like that. I think people spend too much time watching people living dreams that they want to live, and not enough time making their dream come true) It's so funny in the beginning of the 3rd one...I'll let you find out for yourselves.

I also realize I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. So, before Takao Aoki decides to sue me, I don't own Beyblade. I only own Tysa, Shui, and all the other characters I made up.

* * *

If Tysa was that kind of person, she would've slept through the entire day if she could. Sadly, it was a downhill battle for the straight A student, and the walk from 4th period to 5th was just too much for her tired body to handle. A few hours later, she woke up in the nurse's office to her horror. She had never gone to the nurse before. 

"What the—why am I here? Class is—"

"Over." Tyson, Hilary, and Max chimed.

"What do you mean 'class is over'?!"

"You collapsed in the hallway, Tysa." Max told her. "Tyson had to actually take a book out his locker to get you from the crowd."

"I never really noticed how much crap was in my locker until now." Tyson said, shuddering a bit.

"What do you put in there?" Hilary asked.

"Well, in September I put in my books...then there were a few lunches I didn't finish, so I put that there...and then I remember this one biology project..."

"You don't want to know." Tysa summed up, then sighed. "I can't believe I missed all those classes..."

"What were you doing last night that made you unable to sleep?" Max asked.

Mental Flashback 

_11:30 P.M._

"Can't believe I had that ramen...it tasted funny, but I couldn't stop eating it..." Tysa muttered, going into bed. "A nice sleep should get rid of the taste."

_1:49 A.M._

"Mmmm...ooooh..." Tysa moaned in her sleep, but with a smile of her face. "aaaah..." A few minutes passed with some giggling, then her face twisted up, as if she tasted a lemon. "Oh my god!" she cried, waking up. After another small cry, she started to take deep breaths. "My mind's more tainted than I thought..." She groaned and then forced herself back to sleep.

_2:13 A.M._

Tysa started blankly at her ceiling.

"For a dream that was awfully vivid...maybe this is a sign to get Hilary away from dictionaries..."

End Flashback 

"...Nothing. Just a nightmare." She replied.

"Then let's go to the mall!" Hilary cheered.

"What?"

--at the mall--

"So, you just chill by the food court while she shops?" Max asked. Tysa nodded, sipping a smoothie.

"Yep. I'm not a shopper, remember? She drags me here to carry the possibly heavy stuff she might buy."

"Well, I'm going to check out that skateboard shop over there." Tyson said.

"But you don't skateboard." Tyson turned to Max.

"Of course I don't. I look at the dekles."

"De-_cals_, brother."

"Right...later." Tyson waved good-bye, leaving Max and Tysa at the food court.

"So..." Tysa grinned. "What'cha hiding?"

"Huh?" Max asked, but instantly flushed. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know you, Maxi. You're hiding something." Max shuddered under Tysa's cocky grin. He did not do well under pressure.

"Well...uh...I've been dating this girl recently—" Tysa cut him off by wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Oh, Max! I've been waiting so long and now you finally become a man!"

"S-shouldn't I be having his conversation with my dad?" Max asked, confused and flustered. Tysa giggled and let the blonde go.

"So, what's her name?" she asked, still with the grin. Max felt himself cave in. He was truly no match for Tysa.

"Mariam...she's an exchange student...at Daifuku High..."

"I'm so happy for you, Max. Reaching out your horizons..." Max felt a sort of motherly aura, but it soon changed back to ominous pressure. "Are you going to invite her to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"Um...you think I should? She won't know anyone..."

"So? If she likes you enough, it won't matter, will it?"

"Ah..." Max looked down. "I guess you're right..." Tysa felt a deep churning in her stomach.

_Here I am giving out love advice when I'm completely screwed up on my own..._she thought grimly.

Meanwhile, Tyson walked out of the skateboard store and was walking down the mall.

"Ok...where's the food court again?" he asked himself. He then saw some guys from his school, mainly jocks. _Ugh...I hate those guys...but they do make me seem smart sometimes...guess everyone has their uses._

"Hey, Tanabata." The supposed leader of the guy had started talking to Hilary, instantly taking Tyson's attention. Especially since Hilary automatically put on a look that said 'Oh great', a look he was quite familiar with. "I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet?"

"And if I didn't?" Hilary asked, crossing her shopping-bag clad arms.

"I was thinking you'd like to go out with me. You do always look at me in History."

_That's because you sit by Tyson—ah! I can't say that! There's no way he likes me..._

"Well, you must have gotten the wrong idea." Hilary said, small shards of ice in her voice. "I have no interest in going to the dance with you."

"Wh—" The jock leader looked shocked, like a child getting the reply 'no' for the first time.

_No surprise that _he's _surprised_. Tyson thought from his spot. _There's always those other cheerleader girls around him...but then again, they seem to have the IQ of a chickpea. He just had to ask a smarter girl, huh?_

"You must be still in the shock that a guy like me would ask you." The jock leader tried again, recovering his dignity. "Let's try again—"

"I said no, ok?"

"But why—"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tyson stepped between the jock and Hilary, but realized he had no follow-up.

"A...and what do you want, Granger?"

"I want you to back off, Fuwa." Tyson felt a strangely confident air. "Because Hilary's going to the dance with me."

_She is?_ The jocks thought.

_I am?_ Hilary thought.

_Oh god, what did I just do?!_ Tyson thought.

"...Ha! What a joke!" Fuwa started laughing and his followers joined in. "Like she would consider an outcast like you!"

"Better an outcast than a baseball-sized brain." That struck Fuwa's already injured nerve.

"Oh, yeah, tough guy!" Fuwa started to throw a punch towards Tyson, but he dodged it and punched Fuwa right back with more power. Fuwa staggered backward, covering his burning cheek as his followers gave worried sounds.

_I never knew Tyson was so strong...Even with sword training..._ Hilary thought.

"You want some more, 'tough guy'?" Tyson mocked, making his opponent growl.

"You haven't heard the end of this, Granger!" Fuwa stammered out and stormed off with his followers behind him.

"Geez, what a jerk. You ok, Hilary?"  
"You know..." Hilary walked a bit away from Tyson and turned her back. "This would've been avoided without you saying I was going with you. Now Fuwa's probably going to spread that all around the school. All those years on social climbing..." Hilary muttered audibly so Tyson flinched a bit. "But!" Hilary turned back around so fast, Tyson wasn't prepared. "I'd look even worse if I didn't go with you after that. So I'll go with you only if you'll ask me properly. I'm not really into being treated like a festival prize." Tyson blinked, stunned by Hilary's method of decision making, then blushed and nodded.

"Um...So...Will you go to the dance with me, Hilary?"

"Hmm..." Hilary made a thinking expression, then grinned. "Ok." She grabbed Tyson's arm.

"Hey, where are we going?" Tyson asked as Hilary dragged him.

"The chocolate store. Milk is still your favorite right? With nuts?"

"You know, this is the chattiest I've seen them in three years..." Tysa stated, as she observed the newly-made couple behind her and Max. Max nodded in agreement.

"Guess something good happened. Perhaps it's safe to say they'll go to the dance together." Max turned back to Tysa. "Speaking of which, which one are you going to the dance with?"

"Which...one?" Tysa asked, confused.

"Yeah. Remember, Hilary mentioned a blue-haired guy you've been with. And then Ray's back too. Oh, and the red-haired guy dragging you across town the other day. He looks older though..."

"No!" Tysa yelled, completely surprising Max, but not loud enough to disturb the two behind them. Tysa instantly calmed down. "...I'm not really planning on going." _I never had a boyfriend before to go to dances with, and it would be unfair to choose between Kai and Ray (as Tala's out of the question)..._

"What? But won't you be lonely? Tyson would stay with you but, uh..." Max flashed another look at the couple. ...he's preoccupied."

"No, it's ok. I can't ask him that, because I know he'll stay, and he shouldn't because he and Hilary are finally getting along and I can't take that from him." Tysa expertly faked a smile. "I'll be fine, Max. After all, my other idiot brother and my cute one are there."

"Um...is Shui the 'cute one'?"

"Of course. Hitoshi can't even act cute." Tysa grinned.

As they neared Hilary's house, it took both the efforts of Tysa and Max to get him to leave, and soon it was just Tyson and Tysa walking home.

"Wow. I can't believe Hilary hasn't changed that much! It's almost like—hey, it's starting to rain. Sis?"

"Eh?" Tysa snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it?" Tyson gave an upset look. "What?"

"If you don't want me to go, I won't."

_Crap. Just what I was afraid of._

"Uh..." Tysa ignored the urge to take him up on the offer. "I'm good. Really." Tyson narrowed his eyes at his sister, as he wasn't fully convinced, but went back to normal as they entered the house. At the first moment where it wasn't unusual, Tysa sighed in her room and plopped on her bed.

_Well, the only way to get rid of this guilt is to go...but I don't want to go! Because I don't want to choose! What is wrong with me?!_ Tysa was taken out of her thoughts by her window opening. "Hey, Kai."

"How'd you know? You're not even looking."

"Because you're the only one that will come through the window." Tysa sat up on her bed. "Why are you here anyways?" Kai sat down on the side of her bed.

"No reason."

"Isn't there?"

"Does there have to be?"

"Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with you. You better get out soon. There are four other males in this house, and if one of them come in, you have a 37.5 chance of dying."

"Well, I am a gambler." Kai placed his face close to hers. "And right now, what are my odds?"

"75." She breathed. "The first percentage didn't say they wouldn't beat you up." Kai smirked and moved to kiss her, but Tysa moved back.

"What's wrong?"

"...Are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Back to Russia. Are you going?"

"How did you—" Kai knew the answer before he finished. "Tala..." he growled.

"Well, it's not like you were going to tell me."

"Er...yes, I was."

"When?"

"...Today. That's why I came." Kai backed up. Tysa wasn't satisfied with that answer, and seemed pretty pissed.

"Really. Well, have you made a decision?"

"Of course. Definitely not."

"Because of your grandfather?"

"So?" Tysa shook her head.

"So? You're family. He needs your help."

"No, he doesn't. He needs an heir. Believe me, if I died, he just look for someone else capable. He hasn't done that yet because he still believes there's hope for me yet."

"Is there?"

"Not until he dies." Tysa's month curved a bit.

"Um, Kai..."

"Yeah?"

"...Are you..." The plan was to invited Kai to the Valentine's dance at her school, but a second thought told her that Kai probably wouldn't be interested in going.

"Am I what?"

"Uh...are you going to keep coming through my window like that?" she improvised.

"Probably."

"Then I need to get a lock. I don't want you in here while I'm sleeping." Kai snickered.

"Ideas, ideas." He teased and kissed her quickly, before walking to the window. "Later."

"Bye." Tysa said and Kai took his leave.

"Nee-kun!" Shui cried running into his sister's room. "Tell Tyson to stop picking on me!"

_Wow, Kai times his exits well...and shouldn't he be crying to Gramps about this?_

"Ok, what is he saying?"

"I didn't say anything!" Tyson yelled from down the hallway. "All I said was—"

"Alright, stop it." Tysa said. "Shui, you're fine, right?"

"..." Shui shifted a bit. "I guess."

"Fine then. Now, help me make dinner."

"Oh, yeah, Nee-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to go to that 'dance' thing?"

"...Maybe."

"With Tyson and Hilary?"

"No..."

"With who, then?" An idea came to Shui's mind. "Oh, I know! How about Ray? You said he's not here for very long, so I think he should make lots of memories here so he'll come back again!"

"..." Tysa gave a small grin. "You know, Shui, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Whee, the story's over and unsuspecting Kai's taking second place! That place movement was brought to you by Shui, the local little brother. Kai better to something useful soon or he just may be out of the race! 

Kai: Hey, you can't do that! I'm in the summary!

Sakura: And that can be easily fixed, can't it?

Kai: Shui... (pounds on Shui's head)

Shui: Owowow!

Sakura: Sit boy! (Kai slams into the ground)

And that Inuyasha reference was brought to you by the letters "W", "T", and "F".

_Mizuki Sakura_


	18. Chapter 18

I have to honestly say I'm a little disappointed in myself. My full intentions were to have this up _before_ i left to Japan (which was awesome, don't get me wrong, for the second time). And I was--until I found out that this chapter was mysteriously deleted, and I had to start from scratch. But, with two hours remaining until we left for the airport...yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Especially since most of the time our family's late for things, and we had to try really hard to leave on time.

But I must say, Tohru's sense of humor is more warped then i thought (she came on the trip with me). She thought it was hilarious that I raised my leg because it was sleeping. She later explained that she thought it was one of the random things I do. I do do random things (if that does make sense), but that is no excuse for laughing.

No Kai this chapter (well, unless a mental voice counts), but Ray, and Tala getting embarrassed. I must say, I love this job. That's why I'm taking a quick break on April 3rd, as i would have been a fanfiction author for two years. (Go me!) I will give thank you's later, but I need someone in charge when I go on my vay-day (a one day vacation. Get it? Another one of the words in the dictionary of Sakura.) So I pick...Shui!!

All cast of characters: What?!

Shui: Yay!

Sakura: (in boss like mode) Yep. You have three days to prepare a story.

Tysa: What about me?

Sakura: What about you? I picked Shui because he's the least likely to destroy something.

Max: Less than me?

Sakura: Less than you.

Chibi Black Cat: Meow?

Sakura: Definitely less than you!!

Ying Hua: What about me?! I created them!

Sakura: And I created you. Go figure. Now go away. (takes out DS) I can't understand this game for the life of me. Never buy video games in different languages. Unless they'll never come out in your country.

Tysa looked at herself in the mirror for a final overview. She did her best. Honestly. She tried. But, dresses always made her uncomfortable. It was a good thing she had other plans or she'd have to stay in that thing all night. She only wore it to fool her family into _thinking_ she was going.

(Almost) Everyone in the family had their own plans for Valentine's Day. Tysa had spent every second home from school on thinking how to make a hopefully good on the Tanabata's whom he hasn't seen in three years. He had no idea if they remembered him or not and whether his piercing should be in or out. He eventually decided to leave it in because Gramps had started his "When I was young and in love" speech mixed in with "When I was your age, it wasn't cool to have all these needles go in our bodies like we were pin cushions!" The Tanabata's were much more accepting than Tyson thought, as they were afraid Hilary would bring home another potential jerk, and they felt that a familiar boy would do nothing purposefully to hurt their only daughter. The piercing was close to a good idea, as Hilary gave Tyson a past-due birthday present for the past three years—an even newer blue gem earring.

Max had come by to introduce Tysa to Mariam, a transfer student from China. Both speaking Chinese well, Tysa and Mariam started their own conversation in front of poor Max. Soon after the two started laughing, Max shouted something in English and told Mariam they should leave soon. Mariam agreed, but not before the two girls had one last laugh and exchanged e-mails. Mariam then shouted "Good luck!" in Chinese, leaving Max to wonder more.

The other two brothers seemed to have unrelated plans. Shui was in his room, still eagerly working on a video game he had received the month before on his birthday, and Hitoshi quickly left the house grumbling the name "Saya". Gramps was practicing in the dojo and would most likely fall asleep there. Tysa had pretty much the house to herself. She took the opportunity to change into something that wasn't a dress. Oh, the feeling of non-airy legs.

Ray was way to nervous to even ring the doorbell. Tysa was watching in her room for five minutes as he nervously stood on the doorstep. She held inward laughs on how perfect this was. She could leave with Ray without getting caught by Gramps and having an examination on her change of clothes.

"Ray!" Ray jumped out of his nervous state and looked at Tysa. She was waving at him from a view that he could only see her face. "Catch me!"

"Catch you—" Ray almost jumped again as Tysa jumped out the window and into his unsuspecting arms, which almost dropped her as his eyes saw her outfit. His jaw chose to drop instead. The tank top and low-ride pants definitely not a prom dress. It looked more like a clubbing outfit. "T-tysa—" Tysa put her finger to her lips as she released herself from Ray's arms. She then pulled him to the other side of the front gate and began to take of his tie. She then took of the jacket and slightly unbuttoned Ray's shirt. "Um...what's going on? Not that I don't like it..."

"You'll see." Tysa said, holding his hand. Ray felt his heart pounding as he led Tysa lead him somewhere that wasn't where the dance was being held. He knew they weren't going to do anything they should, but the excitement he got sure felt like it. "Ok, now..." Tysa moved behind Ray and covered his eyes with the tie she had taken off him. "Walk forward." Ray took a few hesitant steps and Tysa laughed a bit. "Don't worry. You won't crash into anything. Unless I feel it's funny."

"Oh, I'm assured, all right. You and that slightly twisted sense of humor you have." Tysa laughed again, expect it sounded a bit brighter. Ray smiled despite himself how he could make her smile.

"Seriously. What is little me capable of doing to big, strong you?"

"I could only say 5 percent of what you could do, and it would still sound bad enough."

"Nice to know you have me in high regard. Now keep walking." Ray obeyed, with the occasional direction to turn from the girl behind him, holding both his hands. He only crashed into a tree once, and that was because instead of the commanded 'right', he had turned 'left'.

"We're here!" Tysa replied after a while of walking and let go of his hands. Ray quickly attempted to remove the blindfold, but Tysa stopped him and sat him down. "Ah, not yet. Let's talk first." Talk? She had led him to a forest in those clothes to talk?! She had to be kidding him. "And if you take it off we're going straight home." Ah, consequences. "So? Did that seem familiar?"

"What—" Ray paused. It did seem familiar. The night before he had left, Tysa had done something similar and led him into the forest blindfolded. In fact, he did feel it was the same earlier until he crashed into the tree. "Yeah..."

"That was even the same tree you crashed into before." Ray could mentally see Tysa grinning evilly at him.

"Your sense of humor is so twisted."

"Aren't I loveable?" she said in what resembled a little girl's voice.

_You are._ Ray thought, grinning.

"...Last time we were here I wanted to tell you something." Tysa said softly. "But you told me you were leaving tomorrow. Kind of sudden, wasn't it?" Ray bit his lip, grateful that he couldn't see Tysa's face or answering would have been harder.

"Actually...it was decided two weeks before." He admitted. "It's not like I wanted to leave. I just had to."

"Do you want to know what I was going to tell you?" Tysa asked. Ray could feel her body move close to his side. Ray shuddered a bit as he felt the air she breathed on the exposed part of his chest.

"I...I guess."

"Then tell me why you had to leave."

"Well...I needed to confront Lee about who was going to be the next tribe leader."

"And...?"

"I tried to give it up. You know I never really wanted the position. I wanted to stay in Japan." _With you_.

"So, what happened that took longer than a year?"

"A lot of the village elders protested it. They kept telling me I would make a better leader. They wouldn't hear a 'no'. I snuck off the first chance I could to Japan."

"Hmm." Tysa started softly humming against him, as if she was analyzing his answer. Ray really wanted the blindfold off now. "Well, I was going to tell you I had a crush on you." She said casually. Ray never felt a more powerful need to destroy something.

"What?!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

"Not happy?"

"No, I—I'm..." Tysa giggled at his reaction. Things were going just as planned. "I...actually, I..." _Dammit! Just two words! Two little words!_ Tysa laughed.

"Don't take it to much to heart. After all, those sort of things fade away after more than a year of more contact." Tysa was grinning, but the words felt cold. Ray then felt defeated.

"I live in a rural village...you know that." He groaned.

"Right. I know, you tried. But that ship has sunk." Tysa 'consoled', patting his back.

"But..." Ray's arm found Tysa's body and wrapped her in a hug. "Could I make you feel that way again?" Tysa smiled softly against Ray's chest.

"Think you can?"

"Do _you_ think I can?"

"Hmm..." Tysa grinned, then moved up and kissed Ray. When she broke apart, she took of Ray's blindfold. Her body then felt a chill. Ray noticed.

"Tysa? Something wrong?"

"..." Tysa stared blankly a bit. "I..." she faked a smile. "Let's go back." Ray was thrown completely off balance.

"Huh?"

"I know Tyson will be out late, but Hitoshi never really set a time limit. Gramps will be sleeping by now, and Shui will probably need me for something."

"Why does that sound like you're a cheating wife and they're your kids?" Ray asked.

"Well, sometimes I do feel that they're kids..." Tysa said, depressing herself. "But anyway!" Tysa automatically cheered up, surprising Ray, and stood up. "Let's go back."

The held hands on the way back. It was really the first time they had held hands like they were doing. When they were younger they held hands of course, but not with the sort of boyfriend-girlfriend feel. Not that they were officially boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Here, help me up through the window." Tysa told him.

"Seriously. Was everyone delusional when they said you changed? Because you haven't changed a bit." Tysa laughed.

"Really? Not at all?" She asked, slightly coy. Ray then looked up at her to respond and became aware of the 'change', then looked down.

"Ok, fine! You have!" After Tysa was safely through her window, they said their good byes. Ray left feeling pretty good and Tysa felt...well, slightly depressed as she thought back on Ray's 'cheating wife' comment. It made her think of Kai, and she felt guilty.

_"Of course you can't help but think of me."_ Tysa jumped, hearing Kai's voice in her mind. _"I am the one who helped you after all. Ray wasn't there when you needed him, but I was."_ She could see his confident smirk in her mind. _"You can't help but want me more."_

_"Are you kidding?"_ Ray's voice sounded in her mind. "_Tysa, you know I'm always there for you. And I wouldn't do anything to break that trust._" Tysa suddenly felt sick. She went into the bathroom connected to her room, threw up a bit, then washed her face. She needed to talk to someone, or she'd probably go insane.

Let's look at Tala's night for a while. It was Valentines' Day (well, night at this time), so it would be easy to pick up girls who didn't have a valentine. In fact, he had taken a girl home with him with no difficulty, and they were making out passionately on the couch. He forgot that he had forgotten to lock the door.

"Tala, I—oops."

"Tysa?!"

"Who's she?!"

"Uh..."

"You two can go back...I'll come back later..." Tysa said, running back out the door, leaving Tala both embarrassed and frustrated. After a while of explaining who Tysa was, Tala and the girl settled on a rain check. Tala then turned his attention to the new girl on his couch. Shame he had mentally promised himself not to touch her. Tysa looked at the couch unsure.

"Um...this couch hasn't been—"

"No." Tala replied harsher than intended. Then grumbled: "I take my serious work in the bedroom." He then looked at Tysa as he re-buttoned his shirt. "So what did you want? Please tell me you aren't here to whine or something—" Tysa held up a box of homemade apple tea. "On the other hand, whine all you want."

And we turn to Tala. I decided on Tala because his personality in this story makes him least likely to be biased. Or at least how i'm going to write the next chapter.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	19. Chapter 19

wow, I really meant to update earlier. But you know, stuff happens; like two research papers and a cold.

But none the less, if you haven't read Darkness Approaches, that revealed the winner of the 'game'. You don't have to go far, just read the note. I'm too much in a fog to re-write it. Sorry that I'm a human being who's able to get sick...

And when you're sick, you start to be much lazier than normal. I was laying in my bed thinking that it should be possible to eat and sleep at the same time, but I was too lazy to move or do anything about it.

Now enjoy!

_Ohayo_: Informal Japanese for "good morning" (kinda like just saying 'morning'). The formal is _Ohayo Gozaimasu_

--

Tala couldn't place the strangeness of having Tysa in his apartment. This obviously was not the first time he had let a woman in, but his goal normally was to get her pants off. And/or everything else.

"Here." Tysa came back from his kitchen, giving him his cup. "You know, this place is big for an apartment. Where did you get the money for this?"

"I earned it." Tala said, making Tysa nearly drop the tray.

"Really? Wow. You must've had a generous boss, or a really good job." Tysa said, placing the tray down and sitting on the nearby one-person seat.

"Well, at least that what I normally say." Tala said, catching himself. His goal was not to impress her. "It's actually a present from my 'father'. I hate the guy, but hey, you don't turn down a place like this with the rent all paid." Tysa nodded, agreeing with him.

"I actually hate someone in my family too. My great-grandfather. Well, we all call him 'Grandfather', but..." Tysa sipped some of the tea. "Our family all hate him, but none of us would turn down his fortune when he finally dies. Are we bad people?"

"No, we're perfectly normal money-hungry people who won't ever say no." Tala told her. "But, ignoring our family issues, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kai or Ray or someone?" Tysa became quiet and stared into her tea-cup.

"Well, that's sort of it. Long story short, although my family's going to send out a search party, I don't want to go home. I don't really want them to know where I am either."

"So you ran away here." Tala summed up, standing. "Fine then. You can stay." Tysa wasn't expecting his approval so soon. She was fully prepared to beg if necessary. "But there is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Huh? What?"

Kai sighed as he returned home for the night. He shook his head. Why was he expecting Tysa to call? They weren't officially dating, but she could at least do something that acknowledged his existence. He turned his head lazily to the phone.

_Well..._I _could call..._

_And that would be the most pathetic thing anyone could ever do._ Kai shook his head again. Was he...lonely? No, he couldn't be. He never had anyone to miss before; no one to want to be with. He grabbed the phone, and made sure none of the staff was looking. Him giving in to weakness would be something only _he_ would know about. He quickly scrolled down the phone book, and dialed the number. Unfortunately, he pressed the button too quickly, because he ended up dialing Tala's number (Tala and Tysa would be close if he knows no other 'T' names).

_Crap! I don't want him to know I'm calling anyone!_ Before he could press 'end' however, a familiar girl answered it.

"Hello?" Tysa answered, making Kai jump. He checked the number as Tysa said 'hello' again. That was definitely Tala's number. "_Hello_?" Kai hung up the phone, then mentally cursed himself out.

_Why?_ Kai thought as he ran back out. _Why is she at _his_ house?!_

"You know, it's kind of awkward for a girl to be answering an infamous bachelor's phone." Tala reasoned as Tysa stared at the phone quizzically. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. They didn't speak." Tysa passed the phone to Tala.

"A prank..." he thought out loud, but then laughed looking at the number.

"What? What is it?"

"Kai! It was Kai!" Tala said through his laughter. "That stupid idiot must have wanted to call you, but you still answered!"

"Wait...I answer your phone at your house on Valentines' Day..." Tysa's eyes widened up. "He wouldn't think that...you and I..." Tysa felt herself start to laugh as Tala widened down.

"Yeah. Most likely. That idiot..." Tala looked at Tysa's goofily smiling face and the two burst into laughter. "He probably on his way here now, that idiot..."

"But...why would he think that? We're probably the most unlikely couple..."

"Because he's an impulsive retard." Tala replied. "Actually...I kind of got a good idea..."

Kai had half a mind not to open the door to Tala's apartment. Only by a fluke he had found where Tala kept the spare key, and was holding it not, debating entry or not.

_Maybe that wasn't really her...It could've just been someone who sounded like her...But it'll do Tala some good for all the times he interrupted me...But then he'll think I have nothing else better to do..._ Kai then turned around to leave.

"Oooh, Tala..." Kai stopped short, hearing the female voice.

_What now?_ He thought. The female moaned again, and Kai was able to distinguish the voice. _Tysa?! No, wait...Why am I listening? It can't really be her , and I don't want to hear what he does at night._

"Aaah...Tysa...kun." Tala's moan made Kai jump. Not only was that something he never wanted to hear, but the name definitely confirmed it was Tysa in there with Tala having—

_NO, NO, NO!_ Kai thought, interrupting the author mid-sentence, as he hurriedly attempted to unlock the door. Of course, he wasn't thinking on what he would do after seeing his cousin and the girl he loved actually doing it. There was a few more moans, increasing Kai's efforts to unlock the door. _Unlock, dammit! Tala, get a card key lock!!_ After a while, he finally got it open and ran through the door.

"Tysa, you're not—" he almost tripped and fell over himself as he saw Tala and Tysa causally drinking tea.

"I'm not what?" Tysa asked innocently.

"But you—then you—Tala—and—" Kai stopped, confusing himself.

"Seriously. Can't you ever knock?" Tala asked.

"Can't you?!" Kai yelled, before he sighed and sat on the floor. After a while of catching his breath, he looked at Tysa. "Why...are you here?"

"Why can't I be?" Tysa asked.

"Well, because—because he—"

"If I was at Hilary's, you probably wouldn't be asking that." Tysa replied. "Tala's my friend, so I can be here if I want."

"Nice reply." Tala commented, getting a non-effecting glare from Kai. "Oooh, scary." Kai couldn't muster up a comeback. He was too confused—confused about why he rushed over here, confused on how he believed their trick, confused on how he was such an idiot. He just sat on the ground, staring into nothingness.

"He didn't fall asleep, did he?" Tala commented softly. Tysa blinked and went over to Kai.

"Kai..." he said touching his shoulder. He stirred a bit, as though Tala was right, but didn't look up. "Here, Kai, let's go."

"You sure?" Tala asked, watching Tysa lift Kai's arm around her shoulder, then completely up in awe. _Damn, she's strong..._

"Yep. Thanks, Tala."

"Sure..." Tala watched Tysa and Kai leave. _I should consider _two _locks if people keep barging in here..._

When out of Tala's apartment and into the night air, Kai 'woke up'.

"What?" he asked, touching the ground with his own feet, but staggering a bit. "How did we...?"

"...Are you ok, Kai?" Tysa asked, watching him move. Kai nodded and blinked a few times.

"Yeah." He moved of her shoulder and started walking on his own. "...what were you doing with Tala, really?"

"Didn't I answer that?"

"Tysa..." Kai growled. Tysa exhaled.

"We were just talking. Nothing was going on whatsoever." Tysa assured. "...you've changed, Kai."

"What does that mean?" Kai asked bitterly. Tysa chuckled.

"Well, when I just met you, I thought you were an arrogant, stupid, perverted playboy. Now, I think you're an arrogant, stupid, rash, and semi-perverted human teenage male."

"...Did the latter have more negative adjectives?"

"Yes. Yes it did." As Kai was debating whether or not she was worth it, Tysa laughed again, then leaned onto Kai as she put her arm around his. "You're a good friend, Kai." As the word 'friend' harshly echoed through Kai's mind he saw that they had reached her house. "Well...later, Kai." Tysa started to let go of his arm, but Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him.

"'Friend?'" he asked. "Are you sure that's what I am?" there was a slight illegible emotion in his eye, and Tysa wasn't sure if it was anger...or something else entirely. She then noticed how close their bodies were—and in front of her male populated house!

"Um...yeah..." _He's not going to kiss me here, is he? What if someone's watching? What if one of them is getting a sword right now? My god, I'll be a murder witness!!_ (Woah, hyperactive imagination for this late at night...) As if he heard, but completely ignored her thoughts, Kai moved in to kiss her. _Run, run! But I can't...I want him to kiss me!? But, Ray—and family—and sword—and murder—and Kai!_ (The Asprin company loves her by the way) Just short of kissing her, Kai moved to her ear.

"Then you best be careful." He whispered huskily in her ear with a teasing tone. "I might kidnap you." Then, as if he didn't say what he previously did, he kissed Tysa's forehead. "Ohayo."

"O...ha...?" Tysa managed to say, still confused in her own world as she saw Kai walk off. She then shuddered under the sudden chill and walked inside. She fell to her knees as she closed the door. _What happened tonight?!_

"Nee-kun?"

"Mmm?" Tysa looked at Shui standing in the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Shui? It's—" Tysa glanced at the clock. "TWO IN THE MORNING?!" Shui yawned.

"Coudnn sleep." Shui replied. "Who wazzat?"

"Uh...who's who?"

"That guy you came home with. That wasn't Ray..."

"You're dreaming!" Tysa said immediately. "Yeah...you're sleepwalking. I came home a while ago, remember?" Shui started vacantly, then nodded.

"That would explain why Nii-san's not back..."

_Hitoshi's not back yet? _Tysa thought, as it was strange for Hitoshi not come home before at least 1:30. _I wonder if that Saya has anything to do with it...then again, I don't want to wonder._

"Well, now, let's get you back to your bed." Tysa stated.

"Mmm...kay." After Shui was back in his bed, Tysa went to her room and fell back onto hers.

The next day was Sunday, and Tysa and Shui awoke to see Tyson in a happy mood, and Hitoshi in a strangely bitter one.

"Morning, guys!" Tyson greeted, nearly giving his younger siblings a heart attack.

"...morning..." they managed back. Hitoshi grunted. They stared all stared at him as he angrily crunched on his toast.

"Uh...Hitoshi..." Tyson started, earning him a bitter look from Hitoshi. "Gee, didn't you wake up on the wrong side of bed." Hitoshi sighed.

"Sorry...Actually, I didn't get much sleep." Hitoshi admitted. "Good thing today's Sunday. I feel like giving a whole lot of homework."

_Yeah...good thing..._his siblings thought.

_Well, it's not like Kai would do it anyways..._Tysa thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson quickly turned towards his sister. "Hurry up and eat, we gotta go."

"Go...go where?"

"Does it matter? Eat!" Tyson quickly set up Tysa's food.

"Tyson, you're scaring me."

"Less talking, more eating!" After her quickly eaten meal, Tyson grabbed her arm, and dragged her out the house.

"Where are we going?!"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh. Thought I did." There was a pause.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"If I didn't tell you then, why should I tell you now?"

"That makes no sense!"

"Here!" Tysa widened her eyes in surprise.

--

Quick Japanese Pronounciation lesson for you:

Have you heard of Romaji? Well, its just the English writing for Japanese words (Like 'ohayo' was). Since I don't think I can write Japanese characters that most of you (probably) can't understand, I'll write in that. Tala's romaji is TARA (seriously, it's used as a girls name). Tysa's romaji is TAISA. So, in a Japanese alphabet, they're close, but Tysa comes before Tala. Kai went one extra when he was dialing

Ok, honesty time: I don't think I'll update this story for a while (everyone: WHAT?!) yeah, I know. Bad Sakura. I feel bad already. It's not that I'm _quitting_ mind you, it's just that I didn't think this story would go past 15 chapters. I actually thought it'd be only ten. But, it's thanks to you guys I wanted to do this story the best I possibly could (which doesn't equal a lot, but you like it anyways). So, I need time to organize what I'm gonna do, should I start a new story, should I use a topic other than Beyblade (copyright of Takao Aoki...i think), should I work on that eating/sleeping contraption...Yep. Lot on my mind. Welp, until next time, Ja ne!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone. Sakura's back! Who knows for how long, but I'm here now! Halloween's coming up, and I'm bummed because I can't afford an Organization XIII jacket for it. I was going to wear the jacket with the hood up, put on bunny ears and do the robot. See? Sounds awesome, right?

Anyhoo, read the story, and happy Halloween.

Chapter 20: New Steps

Last time, Tyson made his sister quickly choke down a meal (which didn't taste all that good because he made the grumpy Hitoshi do it), they arrived at a mystery place.

"So here we are!" Tyson declared. Tysa gaped, then turned to her brother in a mix of fear, shock, and confusion.

"It's a...tattoo parlor!" Tyson twisted his head a bit.

"Well, yeah, that is."

"What the hell?!" Tysa growled. "You know I'm afraid of needles!"

"Yeah, I—oh." Tyson dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. He scratched his head. "Did I make a wrong turn...?"

"Tyson, you have three seconds to give an explanation!"

"But it takes me five to think of one!"

"Think fast!"

"No, wait! Uh..." Like a deer about to get run over, Tyson's eyes widened as he looked from the paper to the surroundings to his sister all in a confused and fearful manner. "This is a misunderstanding! I-I read the directions wrong!"

"Directions to _where?!_" Tyson reached out for the paper but Tyson narrowly kept it out of her reach.

"No! If I show you, you'll know! It's a surprise!"

"Seriously, did you wake up _wanting_ to die?! Because cigarettes bring death much slower than I do!"

"Nonononono! G-give me another chance! No needles, no needles!"

"Last chance." Tysa growled, letting go of the death grip she had on her brother's collar. As Tyson breathed for oxygen, Tysa attempted to calm down.

"Pant...pant...ok. Let's try again." Tyson looked at the directions, then the street they were at. "Oh, I read the kanji wrong. I hate kanji...Tysa, this way."

Restarting their journey, Tyson led Tysa through an unfamiliar section of Tokyo.

"Tyson...remember when you said that if I read the directions, I'll know where we're going?"

"Dunno. Why?"

"Because I have no idea where we are."

"Don't worry, I do." Tysa sighed.

"Look, you know I hate surprises if I'm unprepared. Just at least give me a hint."

"We're gonna see friends of mine." Tysa stared at her brother. "...What?"

"I dunno...guess I kind of pegged you as unsocial." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Not you too. Look, I have a girlfriend. Don't you think I get out?"

"You got lucky. Not everyone in the world can say 'I dated my kindergarten buddy' in high school. In fact, not everyone can say 'I dated my middle school buddy' in high school for that matter."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You since 7th grade you probably considered me unsocial, and I've always considered you that too."

"What do you mean? I at least talk to people."

"Yeah...a parrot could do that. But, besides Max and Hilary, who else are you friends with in our school?" Tysa opened her mouth to say what would be the start of a long list of high school peers, but then she stopped. As she scrolled down the list, she realized that of all the people she knew, helped out, and turn down for dates, she wasn't _really_ friends with them. She barely knew the basic stuff about them. "So? Anyone else in our school?"

"...go study sociology."

"Dude, I barely got past social studies. I didn't even know there _was_ a logy." Tysa laughed, in the way she usually did when Tyson didn't even know he said something ridiculous. "...What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking that when the brain cells were distributed, they weren't distributed evenly."

"...Well, anyways, we're here." Tyson pointed to a fancy European restaurant. "So, feeling hungry?" Despite the fact she did, she stared at Tyson quizzically.

"Tyson...don't you think this is a little out of our price range? And it's barely midday. It's not even open."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson knocked on the door.

"Enri!!" he yelled to it. There was no response. "Strange...I told him to get here earlier..."

"Who's 'Enri'?" Tyson grinned at his sister and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Enri! Wake up! Oh, you are awake? Then why aren't you here? What do you mean 'why should I'? Remember what I asked the other day—oh, you're on your way? Then don't do that! My sister's here... Alright, later." Tyson hung up and turned back to his sister.

"Ok...who is this guy?"

"He's from Europe. He has a really European name, but it's hard for me, so I call him 'Enri'. I think it's something like...Enri...kay?" Tysa stared at her brother while a black car pulled up. Like Tyson described, a European teenager got out the back and gave the driver some instructions. After the car pulled away, the European looked at the twins.

"Wow, you're right, Tyson. The resemblance is uncanny."

"See, I told you."

"What resemblance?"

"Oh, good, it's still a surprise. Well, I should introduce myself. Tyson?"

"Ok." Tysa blinked at the fact that the stranger said he would do the introductions, and immediately requested Tyson. "Enri, this is my twin sister. She likes to be called Tysa. Tysa, this is Enri. He's like an art buddy of mine."

"Well, my full name is Enrique, but I'm not going to torture your brother—or you, if you also have an issue."

"No...Enrique's doable. Tyson just has a harder time than most people."

"C'mon, Enri! Open this place up!"

"It's still midday."

"See? I told you."

"Oh, come on!"

"No, _you_ come on. It's enough I let you eat for free, Tyson."

"I'm confused."

"Tyson, you told her less about me than I thought." Enri stated, then turned to Tysa as he looked in his pocket for keys. "Well, my full name is Enrique Fortescue. This is unlikely, but have you heard of me?"

"I've heard of the Fortescue name. Originally started of Le Forte, meaning 'brave', it was the last name of one of the leaders of William the Conqueror's army. Le Forte, known for protecting William with a huge shield, was given the French word of shield, 'escue' added to his name. In modern day, people who have the Fortescue name are quite wealthy, and known for exceptional talents in at least one field." After a moment of stunned silence, Enri laughed acceptingly.

"Wow! Tyson said you were smarter than him—I didn't think that was saying much—but wow! There's quite a gap between you two!"

"Yep."

"Well, my talent lies in art and cooking. See, this is my restaurant." Enri gestured towards the building. "I'm the head chef here too."

"Gee, guess that's money for you." Tysa replied.

"Yeah...I guess I'll open up before Tyson gets a charge of breaking and entering." They entered the restaurant and Tyson and his sister sat down at a table, Tysa still in surprise Tyson knew such a person.

"Well I'll have my usual today." Tyson beamed, knowing he was approaching a full stomach. Enrique rolled his eyes.

"You mean, 'everything'?" he asked rhetorically. He turned to Tysa. "What would you like?"

"What Tyson's having." She answered absentmindedly.

"Sheesh. Didn't know appetite was genetic..." Nonetheless, Enrique went in the kitchen to call some employees who wanted extra cash.

"Tyson, how did you meet Enrique?"

"Well, it all started with a random spam email." Tyson started proudly. "I quickly got rid of it, but in the process, I accidentally deleted my others. As I was struggling to get them back, there was an ad promoting a museum exhibit "

"Ok, I get your stupid. You clicked it right?"

"Nope. I missed and clicked a chat room site."

"...You are stupid."

"That aside. So, there was a room about teen art, so I was bored and decided to make fun of who I could. Then, there was this guy, giving out a link to free tickets to that art museum exhibit. I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to have an excuse to skip class. So, I got a ticket. When I got there, it turned out to be a fake. I was about to be arrested, when Enri came and started laughing, and offered to pay for it."

"And you've been friends."

"No again. While he appreciated what those with no T.V. considered 'art', I made fun of it. We met a few times after that...and now I think we're friends." Tysa rolled her eyes as she managed to see the last of the money-hungry chefs walk into the kitchen.

Brunch arrived soon after, but that wasn't enough to fill the infamous Granger appetite. You probably don't want a descriptions of them eating, so we'll continue on to after fifths...

"Aaah." Tysa patted his stomach. "Good food. Not as good as my sister's, but good food." Enrique sighed.

"Then, no offense to you, Tysa, but why don't you bother her?"

"Because I didn't dedicate my life to making sure he's full."

"I don't blame you. Anyways, I bet you want to know why you're here."

"The meal almost distracted me, but yes, I do."

"Tyson, you ready?"

"Let my stomach...be happy for a few more seconds..."

"He's ready. Come on, you lazy oaf." Tysa pulled on her brother's arm as he groaned in protest. They followed Enrique into his car and they pulled off.

"So, really, what are we seeing?" Tysa asked.

"A painting in the Takagi museum." Enrique answered. "You see, I just received a challenge from a rival. Whoever makes the best copy of the picture wins."

"So, why am I here?" Tysa asked.

"Well, you see, you were kinda...sold. No, not like that! Don't kill him!" Enrique cried, stopping Tysa in the mid-pre-strangling of her brother. "I just need a model for my copy, and you fit the description."

"And you accepted?!" Hilary squealed happily. "Eeee! So cool! You're going to be famous!"

"It's not by choice! Enrique made it so Tyson's debt to him was gone for all the free meals! Do you know how much he eats?!"

"Well, yah. I'm his girlfriend now, if you forgot." Tysa rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me for wanting some pity." She said semi-sarcastically. "This is what you have to deal with soon, you know."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if I had a brother that did that. I'd love to be a model for a painting."

"...How are we friends again?"

"Because I complete the inner female in your tomboyish mind."

"I don't think it's that deep..."

"So! About the painting! How will you pose?"

"All I really need is your face." Enrique explained. "Your face and hair style are similar to the model in the painting. You don't have to worry about doing anything embarrassing."

"Being a model _is_ embarrassing." Tysa sighed.

"Well, at least see the painting before you put your brother in permanent debt. It's really beautiful."

"And you accepted?!" Ray asked, almost slipping in the middle of his training.

"Again, I had no choice!" Tysa snapped. She sighed and slid against the wall.

"When are you going to do it?" he asked, walking to her.

"After school Tuesdays and Thursdays and on Sunday for maybe three weeks. He only has twenty five days to do it. And I guess anyone who can tolerate my brother deserves some prize."

"...That may be true. But you still could've said no. I mean, your brother shouldn't have picked you like that. There are probably other girls who could do it." Tysa sighed again.

"No, there's not. Have you seen that painting? The '_La Lumière de l'Eternite_'. I don't know if it's because someone up there hates me, but...it's almost dead on. I mean, I can't know for sure because the girl's eyes are closed, but if she was real, she'd probably be my relative."

"It's really that close."

"Well, I guess, I mean, if it looked like Hilary, she'd be in my spot. If it looked like you, you'd be. Heck, if it was a rooster, he'd find a rooster."

"...Where would he get a rooster?"

"See? It's beautiful, right?" Enrique asked. Tysa just started dumbfounded. It did look like her. It was scary.

"...Am I in the Twilight Zone?" she asked.

"Come on, sis! Even if this wasn't my fault, there's no one else—" Tyson cut himself off with Tysa's murderous glare. His only reassurance was that this was a public museum and he wouldn't be dying in the next five minutes.

"It probably won't be that bad. We'll just work on it for three days each week for the next three weeks. That's all I need. And you probably modeled before, you look the part."

"Um..." A small, unnoticeable flush came to her face. "Acutaly, no."

"You see, she actually is part werewolf and on nights with—Gaah!" Tyson almost felt tears as a rippling pain stemmed from the spot on his leg where his sister had kicked him. Unless he wanted to be permanently paralyzed, he'd best shut up.

"And you accepted." Kai stated, putting on a shirt.

"Is that going to be the most popular phrase today?" Tysa asked. "I've already told two people and I got the same reaction."

"Well, we all obviously known you too well. You are not the type of girl that'd get stars in her eyes and say—" (At this point, Kai develops a mocking female voice) "Yes, Enrique, I'd _love_ to be in your painting—"

"Oh, shut up." Tysa growled, glaring at Kai as he recovered from a pillow-induced headache. "Unless you want to feel all the rage I've built up."

"Well, I don't have a death wish, so will do." Kai replied, putting on pants. (I bet you're all wondering why he wasn't dressed earlier) "So, that's the only reason you're here?"

"Huh?"

"To complain. You realize we haven't talked in a while." A moment passed before Tysa realized he was right.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't invaded my room for a while."

"We haven't had a date either."

"No, we haven't had that in a while...wait...come again?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Kai looked at Tysa's surprised face. "Yes or no question, kitten." He teased, moving close to her face. "And we talked about 'maybe's."

"Eh...yii...sssa?" she stammered nervously. Kai was close enough to kiss her at this point. Instantly, her mind was full of Kai and Ray, and strangely that she forgot to start the washing machine.

"Good." Kai gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. I have reservations."

"Reser—this was planned?" she asked.

"Yep."

"What if I said no?"

"You wouldn't've. You hate being pressured." Tysa's jaw dropped. This was a sign that Kai knew her too well.

"But...even though you know..."

"Know what?"

"Um...about Ray, and—"

"So what?" Tysa's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"I'm not that insecure that I'm not up for a challenge. Ray, Tala, Enrique, whoever—I'm confident that I'm the better man for you." With that Kai picked her off his bed bridal style and carried her out the room.

"Now, we better get the princess home before her guardians destroy the town." He teased, earning a glare from Tysa.

"I hate you." She growled.

"I 'hate' you too, angel."

Yes, this is done! To be honest, I've been working on this for the past two months, and I just couldn't think of anything. Oh well, Ja ne!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	21. Chapter 21

Happy New year everyone! Hope everyone had a good holiday break, but alas, we're back to school, and you know what that means: Damned Midterms. Or Finals. Depends how your school works.

Anyways, here's Chapter 21. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so far. Towards the end, there's a segment where Tysa thinks a huge run on, but I'm not forcing you to read it. It's optional. It was only inserted for humor purposes.

By the way, I have been introduced to the world of the Abridged series via LittleKuriboh (Yugioh the Abridged Series) and Megami33? (Sailor Moon Abridged). Sometimes, I don't know if I'm laughing or crying. But that distracted me long enough to put this off for so long.

IMPORTANT!!! READ THE CAPS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE TO AVOID COMPLETE CONFUSION!!! I ACCIDENTLY WROTE "ENRIQUE" IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (or at least I think it was the previous one) I MEANT "OLIVER" AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I MESSED THAT UP. SO FROM NOW ON, IT'S "OLIVER" NOT "ENRIQUE". "OLIVER"

Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Tysa wasn't used to it. Clearly, it wasn't the first time she'd seen quite a big house...but the European theme felt a little weird, like she had both time-traveled and teleported at the same time. Even though it was her third time, she still felt awkward. She shook her head and rang the intercom on the gate.

"Hello?" the elderly voice answered.

"Hey, it's Tysa." She replied. "Oliver's here, right?"

"One second, miss." After a while, a buzzing noise sounded and the gate opened.

"Oliver." Tysa called upon opening the gate. "Hey, Oliver!"

"He's in the library, Ms. Tysa." The butler explained. "Would you like to wait in the den?"

"Erm, that's ok. Can you tell me where the study is? I kind of need to talk to him."

"Very well, Ms. Tysa." The butler stated. He led Tysa through a long hallway and into one of the door ways.

"Master Oliver, Ms. Tysa wishes to talk to you." There was a wait.

"Um, sure...Bastien?" 'Bastien' bowed and walked out of the study.

"Tysa! I'm here—guess that's not really specific...just follow the sound of my—oh, there you are." Tysa, who had already thought of that idea, walked next to him. "Something wrong? You're half and hour early."

"Um, that's the thing. Can we start earlier? Because I kinda have something to do later."

"Sure, why not?" Oliver put back the book he was reading, and led her to the art room. It had two stools parallel to each other and an easel with a canvas on it. Tysa sat at the one with no easel, and Oliver started to work.

"Can I see it?" Tysa asked.

"No, but you can see the original." To the side of Oliver, the wall opened, showing a copy of the original drawing.

"Are you going to paint me with purple hair? Because I think that'll be awkward..."

"No. This is my variation of the original. And stop talking."

_At least he didn't say shut up..._Tysa thought to herself.

"Say, Tysa-kun..."

_Kun?_ Tysa thought to herself.

"You know, I think you should consider modeling as a future."

"What?" Tysa asked.

"You have a nice poise for it. I wouldn't be surprised if you came from a sovereign line."

"I honestly have no idea about my family's history." Tysa replied bluntly.

"Erm, don't narrow your eyes, it's not very appropriate." Tysa mumbled an apology. "Well, I think it's a shame to waste natural talent..." Oliver muttered, then a thought came to him. "Hey, Tysa, what do you plan to do after high school?"

"Um..." Tysa was a little taken aback by the question. Yes, she wanted a good education, but after that she had no response. "Well, I don't really know..."

"Then how about, after I finish this painting, and after you finish high school if you want, you can try modeling in Europe?"

"Wha-?" Tysa's eyes bulged in surprise. Modeling? In Europe?

"Don't bulge your eyes, you're ruining it—"

"A model?!" Tysa thought out loud (very loud).

"Don't believe him." Kai retorted.

"Eh?" Tysa put down the pencil she was using to correct Kai's many mistakes and looked at him. "Believe what?"

"About his comment on taking you to Europe! To be a _model_ of all things!"

"You don't think I could do it?" Tysa asked, glaring sternly at him.

"It not a question of _ability_..." he replied. "It's a question of sincerity. Think of all the people that've been fooled with false promises. And he's just our age? What can he possibly do for you?"

"Well, he knows a lot of professional painters..."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"Well, sorry." Tysa muttered, picking up the pencil and finishing the last of the corrections. "It's just I haven't really thought much about the future..."

"Don't give me that. A smart girl like you _has_ to have some sort of aspiration."

"That's quite a big word for you, Kai." Kai gave a bitter smirk.

"Please, the guidance consoler says it all the time." Tysa thought about it.

"Well, I really don't have anything I want to do at the moment." She summed up. Kai shrugged, although he really wanted to continue but had nothing else to say. "Come on, Kai, look at these." Kai looked down on the paper. If corrections were gunshots, then that paper was murdered. However, at least it wasn't as bad as the past few attempted homeworks. As Kai looked down at the inked page, trying to understand how Tysa solved it, Tysa looked up at the clock. "Oh, it's seven already?" Tysa stood up. "I gotta go, Kai. Look those over." Kai looked at the clock as Tysa gathered her things.

"Does no one in your family know how to cook?" Kai asked.

"They do, but not without burning something down and the end result is horrible."

_I'm starting to think Tysa's more of their nanny then their sister..._

"See you later, Kai—" Tysa felt a tug on her arm as she was pulled back lightly into Kai's lap.

"What if I don't want you to go?" Kai asked her in her ear. Tysa was barely able to suppress the flush.

"Quit acting spoiled." She replied, attempting to get out of his embrace. Kai chuckled, holding her back closer to his chest.

"No." Kai returned, kissing her cheek.

_No! _Tysa's brain thought urgently. _Don't fall for this! Go home where it's safe!_ Clearly, her brain thought she was no more than a Red Riding Hood falling for the wolf's words.

_I am not falling for this!_ Tysa thought back. _I'm about to leave right...eventually._ Tysa developed a almost dopey smile as Kai kissed her jaw line. This did not please her common sense.

_Young lady, you are to leave right now! You know this is going to end badly! _Images emitted from Tysa's brain showed a very hungry family soon to be vengeful if they knew what stalled their cook.

_They can wait five minutes...and if they can wait five minutes, they can wait five more minutes after that..._ Knowing that Tysa was not going to willingly stop Kai's 'assault', her brain enlisted one of the dirtiest tactics (sometimes literally) a brain could do to their body—it activated the kidneys.

"Gotta go!" Tysa yelled out loud, surprising Kai and nearly herself as she ran towards the bathroom. As Tysa did her 'business', the common sense took its rightful place as the origin of thought. _Phew, that was a close one._ As Tysa walked out, she saw Kai looking a little put out, but held out her bag.

"Here." Tysa nodded and took her bag.

"Thanks..." Tysa smiled nervously. Clearly, because of her stupid kidneys and weak bladder, the moment was gone. "So...I'll see you next week?"

"Sure." Kai replied. Tysa stared at Kai expectantly, which made him feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"No snide comments?" she asked.

"Would you like me to?"

"No."

"Figures. Now, leave before I change my mind about letting you." Tysa shuddered, and felt her kidneys swiftly prepare themselves in case Kai changed his mind in the next three seconds.

"Ok, then...Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Tysa stepped out and was a bit surprised the sky was lighter than normal. Guess it was almost spring after all, and there would be more daylight. She continued to walk home and on the way, entered a supermarket. A lot of sales had to do with spring this, and spring that. Tysa couldn't help feeling as though she was forgetting something...

"Tysa?" Tysa turned around and saw Ray looking at her from behind. "What are you doing?" A moment passed where both of them just felt awkward.

"...Shopping."

"Er, right, I knew that. I meant, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, tomorrow...I have to help with a club thing at school...but after that, I'm free."

"That's great—I mean I wasn't too excited about it, but...do you want to spend it together? The afternoon. Like a date." Ray felt his flush five seconds from full redness. Tysa, meanwhile, was activating a female ability to think fifty or more thoughts at one time. I would like to explain them all to you with out a use of a run on sentence, but that's what it was. A run on sentence. It's perfectly find to skip it, but there are some interesting tid bits there. And also, yes, a girl's mind does wander after being asked anything. Or at least mind does. And this all happened in four seconds:

_Did I leave the refrigerator open when I left home Ray's asking me on a date how will Kai feel how will my brother feel Hilary's going to freak I still need to check Tyson's homework do I need to buy more squid I think Ray likes squid then again he likes all sorts of fish food he'd make a good cat I have no idea what type of animal Kai is I think Tala's a jackel that seems to suit him more how'd I think about Tala I have no idea I did close the refrigerator oh looks like Ray's getting embarrassed think Tysa think before your brain overloads with too many thoughts I think Max is a turtle not like the slow one in Dragonball but a cute happy one woah did I just think Max was cute I do need to buy squid and I bet Shui would like a chocolate bar for passing his test I haven't had chocolate in ages maybe I should buy one I hope everyone liked my chocolate for Valentines Day oh wait there's a date with Ray, should I say yes because I'm really not doing anything or no because I don't want to be a two timer but Kai said it was ok which is really one-sided because I get jealous did Shui get an 82 or a 92 on his test speaking of which I have a test in two days I should say yes._

"Sure." Tysa stated "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I do, but it's a secret."

"Jerk! You know I hate secrets."

"I know, but you'll like this one."

"How will I like it if you don't tell me?"

"I know you'll like it better if I don't tell you." Ray leaned over her and reached for an item on the shelf.

"No! I'll like it better if you tell me."

"You're spoiled, you know."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!" Ray kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure ok. I'll see you tomorrow at your school." Tysa looked as Ray walked then turned back to the shelf to find what she originally came for...

"Hey, he took the last one!"

* * *

Gotta hate when the thing you're searching for disappears right before your eyes, or when you're too distracted by frustration to notice the things around you. And remember to always hide your beaver.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'M ALIVE!!!!_**

Ok, no words to describe how sorry I am. There's a lot going on--still a lot going on--but my goal is to have another one up by late Oct. Very VERY sorry for the nearly year delay.

* * *

"That was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Hm?"

"They way he used his Crouching Dragon technique. He knocked out all those guys in one hit in that scene."

"Right. That was pretty cool."

"But it would've been better if he used it all the time instead of just in the end. I mean, it's more practical."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Ray agreed, knowing it could be worse as he saw a lot of miserable guys coming out of the other theaters with what were their girlfriends, sisters, etc. Basically, it was a romance movie, and he could've sworn half the guys in that theater switched over to the action movie that Ray and Tysa were in. Ray was a little cautious about having Tysa pick the movie, because he didn't want to see any chick flicks, and he felt Brad Pitt's only good movie was Fight Club. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh sure." Tysa wrapped her arm around his. "Where next?....What? Why are you staring?" Ray snapped out of his thoughts, which the initial action of Tysa making them look like an actual couple had put him in.

"Oh, sorry....it's a surprise."

"Damn, I hate you. Remind me why I came."

"Because you want the surprise." Ray said as they walk out.

"Not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Meh."

"Here, we need to take the subway." Ray led Tysa inside a station. "Wow, I hate subways here."

"Well, I hate cars in China."

"What does that mean? I know some nice drivers."

"I was walking across the street, the car saw me, and it _sped_ _up_."

"Well, you might have deserved it."

"Hey!" Tysa hit him, but not too hard.

"Here, this train." Ray pulled Tysa on to a train just before the door closed. "Wow, there's a lot of—urgh—people."

"They try to cram as much people as possible." Tysa admitted. "I think it's how they get their fun." The subway made a screeching noise and shook a bit, alarming all the passengers. "Woah—" Tysa felt her balance falter, and Ray held her close.

"You ok?" Tysa felt a small blush creeping up her neck, and hoped Ray didn't see it.

"Yeah." The train shook again and Tysa gripped tighter to Ray. Ray noticed the nearby traditional Japanese people staring at them.

"Hey, Tysa...we-we're here." Ray said, of both nervousness and relief. Quickly, he got them both off the train before anyone spoke up to them. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just used to a lot more people blocking my fall. It kind of feels like you're in pudding, except you can't eat it and it isn't very fun."

"Nice comparison. It's five more blocks from here."

"Where are you taking me?!" Tysa whined.

"Oh. You caught me. I'm kidnapping you."

"I knew it! I knew that nice guy act was a lie!" Tysa laughed. Ray rolled his eyes. "But, seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, ok?"

"20 questions."

"Huh?"

"I ask questions about where we're going and you have to answer honestly. I'm not going to let it go, so you might as well say yes now." Ray sighed, knowing she was right.

"Fine."

"Where are we going?" Tysa asked instantly. Ray nearly tripped.

"Really?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." Tysa told him, but chuckled a bit. "That was a test though." Tysa started to think about the question. "...Ok...is it in a building?"

"Partly."

"Are you absolutely sure I'll like it?" Ray gulped, a small flush on his face.

"I hope so."

"Do you like it?"  
"Yes."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes."

"Are these questions annoying you?"

"A little."

"Will there be a lot of people?" With that question, Tysa wrapped her arms around his. In a second of bliss, Ray felt like they were a real couple.

"Sometimes. But not today."

"Why not?"

"It's a break day for them."

"So how can we go there?"

"I have special access today."

"...Are you a secret agent?"

"What? No." Ray mind had a quick burial for a shocked-to-death brain cell.

"Hmmm..." Tysa mentally counted the questions she asked. Ten. Halfway done. Ray took the minute to gaze at her face. Her nose slightly wrinkled in thought, with child-like curiosity, made her look more cute. "Oh, I know! Does it have weapons of any kind?" Ray was greatly taken aback by that.

"No!.....Well,...it has _potential_ weapons."

"Almost anything's a potential weapon." Tysa laughed a bit. "Well, how big are the 'potential weapons'?" Ray, while not removing his arm from her heavenly grasp, showed the size with his hands. "Hmm. Ok. Kinda small..."

"We'll be there soon. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Is there food?" A fitting last question. Ray laughed.

"Yes. There'll be food." With that, Ray led them to a door. "Here we are. Hang on a minute." Ray regrettably removed his arm from her and dug in his pockets for a key. As Ray was working on unlocking the door, Tysa looked at the building. There were small windows revealing what looked like new chairs and tables with a counter on the side of the wall.

"Ray, where are we?" Tysa asked as he led her inside.

"This is my uncle's restaurant. He's taking a break today so we have it to ourselves."

"Oh, cool...." Tysa trailed off as both she and Ray recapped what he just said. Tysa looked at him suspiciously.

"No! I don't mean that! I mean...just...just sit down." Ray put her in a chair. "Wait here." Ray left her in the chair and walked into another door. Tysa looked side to side. It looked like a Chinese restaurant. (Tysa's common sense: DUH.) In a few minutes, Ray came out holding a plate and cloth-wrapped utensils. "Ok." Ray sat down in the other chair and placed the covered plate on the table. He unwrapped the fork and knife and held the cloth. "Now close your eyes." He once again received the suspicious look. "Look, if you don't trust me, it's going to end really quickly."

"Wha....no. No, I trust you." Tysa closed her eyes and Ray wrapped the cloth around her eyes. Tysa heard a small rustling noise.

"Now open your mouth." Tysa obeyed and soon felt a fork delivering something inside her mouth. Her mouth received it happily, being ever-hungry for victims, and the fork left. She felt something sweet around her tongue and swallowed it.

"Mmm." Tysa swallowed the remains. "That was good. What was that?" If Tysa could see, she would've saw a smug smile on Ray's mouth.

"You have the guess. That's the point." Tysa sighed, then reflected on the chocolate taste of it.

"Can I have another taste?" She asked, opening her mouth. Ray obliged. A couple of minutes past and Tysa came up with an answer: "Chocolate tart?"

"That's it." Ray undid the blindfold and Tysa looked at the dessert. "Um...you're going to think this is weird but...I made it this morning. I mean, it was my uncle's recipe, but I still made it...I guess..." Ray flushed again, and looked at the tart like he wished it was big enough for him to bury himself in. In a moment of pure curiosity, he looked up at Tysa, who was staring at him with an odd expression.

_"Lie! Lie while you still can!"_ His embarrassed inner self cried. _"Say now that you're kidding! Your uncle made it! The cat in the alley! Something!!!"_

"Um...actually, Tysa—" Ray started.

"Oh my god." Tysa finally spoke. "You can cook."

"Huh? Well, um..."

"I don't think I've ever met a guy who can cook."

"Did...doesn't you grandfather cook?" Tysa shook her head. "Hitoshi?" Same reply. "Tyson?" Suddenly, Tysa's face turned dark.

"He's not allowed near the stove." There was a moment of awkward silence. "But nonetheless, no." Tysa's face turned to normal. "You're my first—the first!!" Tysa yelled, grateful there were no other people. "The first! That's what I said....Can I finish that?"

"Oh...sure, it's yours." Ray smiled as Tysa greedily pulled the tart closer and started to eat it happily. Before he could think of another thing to say, the tart was gone.

"That was good." Tysa smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You know..."

"What?"

"One of my uncle's colleague's, he's also a painter"

"Really?" Tysa asked as she checked for crumbs.

"Yeah. A painting he's working on now...It looks a lot like you. I was surprised."

"Mmm." Tysa said, half-listening.

"It's really nice too. My uncle thinks it'd look great in this place. He's asking for a copy."

"That'd be cool." Tysa's said, slowly going back in the conversation.

"He's trying to grab in a new artsy crowd." Ray smiled a bit. "Although, I don't think it'll get much attention that way." Tysa laughed a little, and Ray laughed with her.

After their conversation, Ray offered to walk Tysa back home.

"You didn't need to come down all this way." Tysa told him.

"No, it's ok...I wanted to spend more time with you." Ray and Tysa stopped in front of the gate. "Um...if it's ok...can I...?" Ray leaned forward and Tysa took the hint. Their lips hovered inches away from each other.

"Wow, outside the house? How daring." Ray and Tysa jumped and stared towards the sidewalk. A woman with blue-black hair in a long pony-tail and sunglasses on her head smiled micheviously at the pair. Tysa's flush was darker than Ray's, and the woman beamed. "Now, if one of you can tell me where Hitoshi is, that'd be great." Tysa felt herself choking on her embarrassment.

"S-saya-ne?" She gasped.

* * *

Ah, a cliffhanger. I've missed those. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. ^^

_Mizuki Sakura_


	23. Chapter 23

See! Told ya November! I'll probably set the next expected time for January, hopefully during Xmas break in December though. Hope you guys had a happy turkey day!

This chapter focused a little more on Hitoshi than I thought, but I felt it was still good. I've also been cleaning out my hard drive. Getting a little too crowded with my stories....but that's what spring cleaning's for, huh? ^^

* * *

Chapter 23

There was an awkward silence in the Granger house. The most uncomfortable person was probably Shui, who was too young to have any idea what was going on. The second most uncomfortable was Ray, who was unfortunately wrapped up into this mess. Ray and Shui exchanged looks. The next people around the table were Tyson and Tysa, who were not nervous enough to lose their appetite as they ate dinner—but slower than usual. The last two people, as Gramps was asleep, were Hitoshi and Saya. Hitoshi was giving an annoyed and accusing glare to the end of the table where Saya sat. The woman seemed oblivious to the tension at the table and calmly ate the meal in front of her. She only stopped to smile at Tysa.

"The soup is delicious, Tysa. Did you make this entire meal yourself?" Tysa, like another half of the table were surprised at the sudden start of a conversation. Hitoshi kept on his untrusting gaze.

"Um...yes. Well, Ray helped a bit with the fish."

"And I put the rice in the cooker!" Shui chimed in. Saya smiled at him too.

"Really? That was nice of you, Shui-chan. And what did you do, Tyson?" Tyson choked on the food he recently put in his mouth.

"Um...I..." Tyson tried to smile back, but Saya's smile was becoming more and more uncomfortably fake. "I'm not allowed in the kitchen. Not since the dishwasher incident..." he muttered.

"Well then, surely..." Saya turned her now blinding, uncomfortable, and obviously fake smile towards Hitoshi, who felt his instincts crave to run—and run fast. "As the oldest brother, Hitoshi-kun must have done his part to help his little sister, the guest, and the youngest brother cook?" Suddenly, a weight of awkwardness fell upon the dinner that only Tysa was immune to. Hitoshi was frozen in his seat, paralyzed the guilt and self-doubt that could only be applied by Saya. Tysa looked around. Tyson had stopped eating. Ray seemed to stare into space. Shui looked anxious enough to cry.

"Shui, your homework!" Tysa suddenly yelled out, making Tyson, Ray, and Shui jump up. "Did you finish it?"

"M-most of it. I have art left..." Shui said, trying to hold back a whimper.

"Perfect. Tyson!" Tyson jumped up and choked on the meal he had resumed eating. "Help Shui with that." Tyson stared dumbly at her. "Now!" Tyson quickly moved out of his seat, picked up his shaking brother and got them both out of the room. "Ray!" Ray jumped up, and looked at Tysa's thankfully genuine smile. "Would you mind helping me with the dishes?" Ray nodded dumbly, picked up the dishes he could, and followed her into the kitchen. Once in the safe air of the kitchen, Ray found his voice box again.

"What was...who was she?" Ray asked. Tysa sighed as she started to fill the sink with water.

"That's Saya Misaki. She's a...family friend." Tysa said.

"If 'family-friend' means Hitoshi's on again off again girlfriend." Tyson walked into the kitchen to meet Tysa's glare.

"Tyson..."

"Right, the rule." Tyson stepped out. Ray noticed that the microwave stopped sparking.

"They've known each other since kindergarten....but they're more like rivals if anything. If Hitoshi accomplished something, Saya would accomplish it too...but better. For example, on sports day...if Hitoshi won a race in 40 seconds, Saya would do it in at most 39."

"That sounds annoying." Ray said.

"I know!" Tyson agreed. "She _is_ annoying! I think she has a grudge against our family."

"I don't know...I always liked her."

_Of course _you_ would._ Ray and Tyson thought simultaneously.

"Nonetheless, Ray..." Tysa went up to Ray. "I think you should go. The atmosphere's only going to get more and more tense."

"Fine then. Thanks for having me."

"Well, it's not like you could have escaped earlier." Tyson replied. Tysa led Ray out the house before Ray could ask anymore questions.

When assured they were alone, Tysa turned back to Ray.

"I really did have fun today, Ray." Tysa replied.

"Oh...no problem. I hope we can...uh...do it again some time."

"Yeah. Me too." Tysa smiled. Suddenly, Ray saw his moment. This was when he was supposed to give her a good night kiss, and he had only little time. He mustered up his courage, and slowly leaned towards Tysa.

"YOU'RE _**WHAT?!!!**_" Hitoshi's cry ran through the entire household and probably the rest of Tokyo. The clunking of some furniture was heard.

"Uh oh...I'll see you later, Ray." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside the house.

Poor Ray was left sighing and walked home. Despite that last minute, he supposed everything else was fine. He would have to ask her later when he didn't sense a family crisis.

It was another hour before Hitoshi was able to speak again. Saya had already gone home, showing a weird expression between smugness and anxiety. Only the twins were there when Hitoshi came to, as Gramps and Shui were already asleep.

"S-shayou? Mizuki?...Where's the turtles?" he groaned.

"Wow. He's more messed up than I thought." Tyson stated, sharing look with his sister.

"Ok. How'd she ruin you this time?" Tysa asked. "Stole your dream? Crushed your hopes?"

"Vin..bi." Hitoshi muttered, looking dazed.

"What?" Hitoshi stood up with a start.

"Where's Saya?!"

"She left." Tysa replied. "Hitoshi, what did she do?" Hitoshi turned at her with a start and grabbed her shoulders.

"_I_ did something." He said, looking like something out of a horror movie. "_I_ did something I shouldn't have done..."

"Perhaps you should lie down again." Tysa replied, unfazed. Tyson, however, seemed to be ready to pee is pants. "Back in the bed, now..." Hitoshi seemed to be rigid as Tysa pushed him back down and led her terrified brother out.

Nonetheless, to Kai's enjoyment, Hitoshi wasn't in class that day. At least not mentally.

"So, Oda Nobunaga conquered the Aztecs in 1902..." Hitoshi murmured, writing it on the board. The Suzuki Prep students exchanged confused glances, wondering whether or not to take notes. Kai was trying to hold in laughter himself.

However, Kai did not find Tysa's lack of attention towards him as enjoyable. She had blanked out for the fifth time during their supposed 'tutoring' session, which actually needed to involve tutoring due to Hitoshi's lack of attention in the class. Frustrated, Kai leaned forward and suddenly kissed her, startling her out of her trance.

"Mmm...mmph!" she angrily pulled back. "What was that for, Kai?!"

"You keep falling asleep! What is wrong with you?!"

"It's nothing. Now, look, see here it shows Oda Nobunga completing his conquest in the early 1900s....wait." she looked over Kai's notes, then glared at him. "Are you kidding?!"

"It wasn't me! It was your brother!"

"What.....wow, he is messed up..." she muttered, then dozed back in her thinking stage.

"Do I need to kiss you again?" he asked her.

"No, I'm... I'm fine..." But she couldn't stop Kai's decision, as his lips met hers again. After a while of protesting in the form of short movements, Tysa finally relaxed. But, to mess with her a bit, Kai stopped the kiss.

"I'm hungry." He stated. At first, Tysa was on her guard, thinking it was some sexual innuendo, but then heard his stomach growl a bit. "Let's get dinner." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait, um, Kai..." all of a sudden, she wanted to come clean about her dating Ray, and that it was slowly getting more serious between her and his friend, but Kai suddenly kissed her again, and that thought went right out the door (greediness ftw....).

Tysa sighed blissfully after her meal, feeling completely full. In fact, she was so happy that she couldn't even remember that her family hadn't eaten, and that the only other decent cooker in the house was not in the right state of mind. And I don't mean Gramps. However, as the feeling started to fade, she felt on the verge of remembering that....

Then Kai said the magic words.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Yes." Tysa answered, eyes sparkling. "Wait, are you picking again?"

"I've met all your requirements so far, haven't I?"

"Well, yes..."

"So trust me. I know what you like." Kai called over the waiter and again ordered more food. Tysa felt slightly annoyed that Kai hadn't even let her look at the menu, but she didn't feel so annoyed that she would refuse the food. After a while, a two slices of chocolate cake were placed on the table.

"Oh...you like chocolate, Kai?" Tysa asked.

"Not really." Kai admitted. "They're both for you." Tysa's eyes started to sparkle again. "See. I know better." Tysa hummed happily as she started to work on her first slice. After a while, she noticed Kai staring at her.

"What?....do I have something on my face?" she asked, looking for a napkin.

"No. You're fine." A moment passed by where neither of them did anything. Kai looked like he was going to say something, but then closed his mouth. As he fought for words, Tysa started eating her second slice, slower than before. Finally, Kai spoke.

"I'm leaving for Russia."

* * *

Haha! A plot, a subplot, and a cliffhanger! I felt diabolical today... :3. Remember everyone, everyone knows that Oda Nobunaga was a fierce conquistador, right after he stopped global warming.

And if anyone's wondering what Hitoshi made for dinner, he made takoyaki ramen with wasabi, whipped cream, and mayo. Of course, Tyson ate it, but Shui and Gramps are probably going to bed hungry.

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
